Frosted Abuse
by Deadeye47
Summary: Jack has known for quite some time that Jamie has abusive parents, but has never done anything about it. But one night he walks right into the terror and he can't control his anger anymore. Slight AU and OC. Jack/Jamie slash. With abused and older!Jamie.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Yo, don't own shit. **

**XXX**

Jack smiled as he flew softly through the air, looking down at the frosty town of Burgess. It was a clear night sky, Jack had brought the ice storm down yesterday. Jamie had asked him for a snow day, who was he to say no?

Jack had to admit that Jamie could convince him to do things he would never be comfortable with, he found himself warmer and more comfortable at Jamie's side than anyone else. It was strange, he was the spirit of winter, filled with cold crystals. But Jamie could make his snow covered heart beat ever so lightly, filling with an warmth he hadn't felt for over 300 years. Now it didn't start out that way, it was simply a cute relationship. That had been when Jamie was little, but six years had passed.

He'd first noticed it when Jamie was a freshman in High school, he took off his shirt to shower. Jack had traced his eyes up the sculpted back, where freshman allowed to be this attractive, and even found himself staring at Jamie's newly matured face. It was then that Jack decided his feelings towards the brunette were changing, and as Jamie changed so did Jack. He would never, ever tell him of these feelings through. At the thought of losing Jamie, even with Jack's cocky attitude, he couldn't bear it. He'd rather watch Jamie grow up, floating at his side until he finally moved on and forgot him. Rather cherish the small years where Jamie could still see him, could still laugh and talk with him. That was more precious than his own confused feelings.

He was so entranced that he flew right over Jamie's house. Cursing, he quickly spun around, diving towards the familiar window. Jack was prepared to dive into his room, crash through the window and scare the living daylights out of Jamie. He would squeak and fall out of his chair, glaring at the winter spirit from underneath brown locks as Jack laughed uproariously. But the window, it was closed.

Odd, Jamie knew he was coming tonight. He always left it open. Jack sighed, tapping on the window impatiently. He noticed that the latch was undone, but the frosted glass still shut. Jack cautiously pushed it open, sliding into the room and closing it behind him. Last time Jamie had gotten irritated at him for leaving it open and covering his room with snow. Couldn't have that now could we?

And as Jack let his bear feet touch the ground, felt the familiar carpet under his feet, strained his ears to hear, he knew exactly what was going on. And he grit his teeth, curling his fingers around his staff, threatening to break it in half. The room was empty, but it was far from silent. Angry shouts and confused voices reverberated from downstairs, filled with acid and dripping with malice. Jack should've known, should've known that Jamie would be downstairs fighting with his mother. His drunken mother.

Again.

Jack had offered to help him, take him somewhere else. Even with Jamie sent his sister away to live with his grandmother, he refused to leave his mother. Jamie's father had walked out earlier, finally tired of the woman's alcoholic behaviors. For the first few years Jack had noticed something was off about the woman, but he kept his lips shut. Then when he noticed an angry bruise on Jamie's face he started asking questions, but Jamie denied them. It was all too much. Jack had never actually walked in on a fight before, only arriving right afterwards to clean Jamie's wounds.

He turned to the window. He should leave. Jamie told him not to get involved, and if he went down there he was liable of freezing the mad lady.

"Mom stop! Please!"

Damn it all to hell.

Jack burst out of the room, flying to the top of the stairs and peering down at the scene. They were standing at the bottom of the stairs, Jamie crumpled on the floor while his mother's angry eyes bore into him. Jack tensed.

"You ungrateful son!" She roared, clutching the cracked bottle in her left hand a little tighter. Jack spotted a bruise forming over Jamie's right eye, as well as a sweltering split lip. He carefully began to walk down the stairs, reeling in his winter fury. Jamie wouldn't like it if he buried his house under six feet of ice and snow.

Jamie straightened up a bit, shivering and shakily getting to his feet. "Mom, please. I promise I'll do it next time."

"That's not good enough" She spat. "Do you know I have to work my fucking ass off for you every day, and you can't even bother to be grateful. No wonder your faggot of a father walked out" Her words were twisted, injected with venom and pain. Abuse. God Jack couldn't take it, one more straw and that woman would become an ice sculpture.

"Mom…" Jamie muttered, making the simple mistake of going to reach for the bottle.

"Don't touch me!" She shouted, bringing the bottle higher and smashing it against his head. Jamie gasped and fell, fresh blood spurting out of his skull and slipping down his cheeks.

Oh no she didn't.

Jack dove down, freezing the stairs and jumping in front of Jamie. Of course she couldn't see, hell she couldn't' see much anyways in her drunken state, him. She was heaving heavy breathes, the air putrid and heavy. It was metallic and sharp, and as Jack inhaled he downed the idea to wretch. She moved to swing the shattered remains of the bottle again, but Jack lifted out his hand and caught her arm mid fury. She gasped, writhing underneath his tight grip. He glared and snatched the bottle, swinging it across the room.

"The hell is this! Are you doing this Jamie! What kind of idiot do you think I am!" She yelled, moving to kick. Jack froze her feet to the floor, the ice slowly inching it's way up her legs. She screamed, scratching desperately at them. The air dropped almost 20 degrees, the entire house becoming as cold as it was outside. Probably colder. It got to her hips, she had fallen down now, hot tears streaking down her dirty face.

"You bitch" Jack ground out.

"Jack..stop.." Jamie moaned behind him. Jack spun around, his frozen eyes instantly becoming warmer. And more violent. The blood making it's way down Jamie's body made Jack shake with rage. He went to turn back to the woman, whose stomach was now encased in ice.

"Jamie, she-"

"No, please. Unfreeze her. She doesn't mean it." Jamie forced out, crumpling even more onto the ground. Jack hissed and waved his hand, the ice instantly cracking and crumbling. He had gone too far, but he couldn't help it.

Jack turned back to Jamie, who was now shuddering on the floor. He picked him up, floating up the slippery steps and into his room.

"Jack it's so cold." Jamie shivered, chattering his teeth together. Jack frowned sadly, pushing open the window and snatching a blanket from Jamie's bed. He wrapped the soft fabric around Jamie's lithe frame, then went to rip off a part of his pants to wrap around his head tightly.

"Where are we going.." He mumbled, head swaying.

"Somewhere safe Jamie. Please, stay with me.." Jack muttered, tears moving behind his eyes at the sight of Jamie's form.

Jack clutched onto Jack's sweater as they flew into the frosty air. "Jack thank you.."

Jack smiled sadly. "Anytime kid"

**XXX**

**I am a horrible person aren't I? Well the idea just popped into my head and yes this will be multiple chapters so shush. **


	2. Chapter 2

**More Jamie's POV for this one. GOD YOU GUYS NEED TO REVIEW BECAUSE I AM INSECURE. **

**XXX**

"Jack, are you sure he's okay? What happened? Please.." Voices drifted in and out, fuzzy reminants of familiar tones and sounds. The buzzed in his mind like flies.

"Tooth. Please, thank you, but just leave u-" It blanked out for a moment, Jamie's head throbbing painfully as the voices faded and them became loud once more. His mind was dark but fading, fading into new light.

"Jack. North, he's not going to like this" The anxious female called again, he could hear the fluttering of nervous wings. Wait he knew that voice.

"I know. I know. Just, give us some time okay?" Jack.

The world pulsed and Jamie's eyes shakily opened, just as a door was quickly being closed. He moaned softly, his eyes darting to the frozen figure in the room. Jack ran a hand through his bleached hair, sighing sadly and shaking his head. He kicked his staff, which was on the floor, to the other side of the room. It was cold, Jamie noticed, as his hands were exposed to Jack's normal room temperature. But he had a soft, blue quilt pulled over his small frame, Jamie noticed it was embroidered to the detail with snowflakes and icy trim. Jamie opened his mouth to speak, but he found his throat raw and voice cracked. He coughed instead, shaking underneath the blankets.

Jack immediately swiveled around, his eyes widening slightly before softening. He practically flew to the bed, smiling at Jamie. He was adorning his normal cocky smile, but it seemed fractured, as if Jack's heart wasn't in it. Of course it wasn't, not with what happened. Those frosted eyes, they were practically burning when Jack turned back to him.

Oh god. Oh god. His mother. Oh god.

"Jamie..?" Jack asked, his expression quickly furling. Jamie sat up, twisting up jerkily and letting out a rough sob. He felt hot tears at the pricks of his eyes, his head wound throbbing painfully.

"Jamie! Whoa! Calm down" Jack quickly scooped up Jamie, positioning him higher on the bed.

The room, the blood dripping down his face, Jack's cool touch on his skin. It escalated, everywhere. He never wanted Jack to see that, never. It wasn't, it wasn't concerning to him. He couldn't, he knew Jack would loose it. He didn't want Jack to worry about him, he didn't want to give him any more pain after his own loneliness. He didn't want them to think of his mother, like that, with her angry expression. Jack should have _never _seen that. Ever.

"Jack.." He croaked, rubbing his throat. "Please, don't worry about me" He creaked, forcing down his own nausea .Jack's face frowned and he clicked his tongue.

"I have to. How can I not? When you're mother was abusing you?" Jack saw Jamie tense. Shit. Wrong choice of words.

'_Nice going Jack'_ He moaned in his mind, practically smacking his brain. Jamie shook his head, sighing and fingering the quilt anxiously.

"But you don't have to get involved, I have it under control" Jamie said, his tone slowly draining of all the happiness Jack had relied on him for. It was as if his voice was dulled, the color dripping out of the painting in slow, painful drops. Jack felt himself crumble inside. Maybe he had done too much damage.

"Jamie. I'm not trying to be.." Jack searched for words, comforting people was something he wasn't exactly skilled in. "Invasive, or say that you couldn't handle it" Jack mumbled off, feeling quite ashamed at his lack of dexterity.

Jamie furred his brow and curled the blanket into his hands, making shaking fists. "Yes. You're just caring right? Just like my grandmother, and my friends, and everyone else right?" His tone was harsh, something Jack had never heard before. It was so dry and parched, destitute of everything. It was lonely and shaking, verging on angry.

Jack immediately stood up, feeling more awkward as the seconds ticked by. Jamie, he loved Jamie, how could he just say he didn't care? A friend? Yes. Want to be more? Yes. He couldn't just _tell _Jamie he wanted to have an intimate relationship with him, which was the serious reason he continued to visit and almost turned his mother into an ice sculpture. Would a friend go through such drastic lengths? He didn't know, Jack hadn't had real friends or best friends since he was human. Now, he had the Guardians. But that was different, it wasn't on that human-person culture level.

"Of course I care! Why wouldn't I!" Jack kept his voice steady, even though it had risen several octaves. The room breathed and frosted a little bit, Jack looked down and noticed Jamie's dull expression and his own cloudy breathing.

"Stop. You're making it snow" Jamie spat. Jack was confused. Why was he so angry?

"Why are you so angry Jamie? Please. Tell me, I just want to help."

Jamie sighed, shaking his head and practically sinking into the bed. "It makes sense, for you to care. We're friends, I can still see you, I still believe in you. But Jack, you have to understand. My mother, she's always been like that. She never really means it. She's just confused." His head throbbed. "I'm sorry for snapping, I just hate it when people assume that I'm some sorry-ass little kid and my mother is just a horrible person"

He looked up at Jack, the anger slowly draining away. "Because she's not"

Jack bit back his acrid words. "Okay" He gulped. "Why is she confused?" He asked, trying to find a safe space to stand.

"Because she is. I don't know." Jamie muttered, staring down at his twittering hands.

"And she's alone, my mom, I'm all she's got. Besides, she usually is better later. In the morning. One time she made me pancakes" He tried to smile, but his entire face hurt. Jack noticed his toughened expression, finding it something he'd never want to stare at again. He promised, deep down inside, that he would never let Jamie have to pretend to smile ever again if he could help it.

"You don't have to pretend" He stated dryly, shoving his hands in his pockets. Jamie gulped and nodded.

The silence was deafening Perhaps because Jack was absolutely on the edge, so close to actually yelling at Jamie for his own ignorance, in Jack's eyes, and slamming the door on his way out. Jamie shaking in the bed, guilty because he snapped at Jack and shaken because he was worried about his mother and practically everything else. Jamie had enough of this, he cracked the silence.

"Jack. Really, I'm sorry for snapping. Where am I anyways?" He asked, trying to divert the subject. Jack smiled slightly.

"North's. You've only been out for about half a day, no concussion, thank god, just a simple head wound. We got it fixed quickly, as well as the bruise on your face" He stated, finding himself staring at the angry mark and swallowing down bile. Jamie nodded slowly.

"Yeah. When can I get back?" Jamie asked tentatively.

"Back? You want to go back?" Jack asked, lifting a brow. Oops.

"Yes, Jack. I'm all she's got"

"Do you have something to prevent this from happening? Do you think she'll be alright?" Jack asked, cursing himself. "You can go back in two days actually" Ahh, he was supposed to say two weeks, Jamie didn't really need to know the exact time did he? Damn his honest genes showing when he was around this gorgeous boy.

"I'm saving some money, for therapy. I know she's confused, and I know she can do better. Just having her talk to someone, just having her become un-confused" He stopped. "I'm not ignorant to my problem you know, I just don't think people should look at it from one angle and judge it"

Jack lifted his head up and down. "Yep. Yep. Okay, how much?"

"Half. I need fifty more"

"How many sessions will that cover?"

Jamie looked up for a moment. "Two. I think. We might be able to get on a program after that"

Something hit Jack. Hit him harder than he had ever thought it would. Why was Jamie so collected after this? It was an attack, on his life, more severe than a normal sessions Jack would suppose…

"Jamie have you been hit this badly before?" Jack asked, hoping his thoughts were completely twisted and wrong and sick.

Jamie was silent. Looking up at Jack with big eyes. There he was, spilling absolutely everything out to him.

"Worse"

**XXX**

**I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I AM DOING. I am sorry if this chapter doesn't make sense, I feel like I'm changing Jamie too much throughout this entire thing. But then he's also confused and it's confusing and yes. Idk, if it's really bad just tell me to take it off and I'll rewrite it and stuff. **

**Yeah, so don't go get all confused. I hate it when they make Jamie some blubbering little boy. Because he's not, although this might seem totally off key to the first chapter. Idk, when you're in a horrible situation like that with all the adrenaline and heat, you don't' think as rationally as you normally would and aren't as calm as you normally are. Jamie's just being more rational now. He's smart I would suppose. **

**AND YES THERE WILL BE KISSSSSING SOOOON. And more abused!Jamie with horrible consequences. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah sorry about this update being a little late. Thanks for the encouragement, I've now got a firm idea of where I'm going with this. For those who asked about Sophie, I stated earlier that Sophie had been sent away by Jamie to her grandmothers house, but Jamie refused to leave. And you think Jamie seems calm after his mother hitting him? That he really thinks he knows his problem? Ha ha that wouldn't be fun.**

**And if there is an actual hurt!Jamie club out there. MESSAGE ME BECAUSE I WOULD LOVE TO BECOME PART OF IT. **

**XXX**

"You sure you want me to let them in?" Jack asked, a smirk growing on his face.

Jamie huffed and smiled as best he could, his face one dull ache. Jack could spot sadness and pain underlying those lips, but he shook it off and mustered up a small chuckle. He whisked around and lifted his hand to his mouth, muffling his own deep laughter. He could just imagine it now. Oh god he feared for Jamie's mouth.

"Yeah, it's fine" Jamie said behind him. Jack nodded, shaking his head and floating over to the door. He left the room for a moment, wandering down the hallway and into a certain group of playful spirits. Jamie heard muffled shouts and laughs, soon the sound of heavy feet bounced into the room and into his headache. He repressed a groan. The door, left open, was suddenly bursting with activity as Tooth flew through the room, her wings fluttering incessantly. Jack walked casually behind her, hands in his sweatshirt.

"Jamie! Oh my goodness!" She spouted, hands darting towards his mouth.

"Tooth" Jack warned, his face darkening slightly as Jamie braced himself. Tooth froze, her eyes darting to Jamie's split lip and shaking her head slightly .

"Right, Right, sorry. Can you at least open your mouth for me Jamie? Please" She begged, her smile addictive. He closed his teeth together, spreading his lips apart. Tooth admired the straight pearls before nodding. He clamped his mouth shut, feeling the sharp pain of his bruise and lips.

"Lovely, did you get braces?" She asked quickly.

Jack laughed. "Tooth, after all this time, all you ask is if he's had braces?"

"Shush" Tooth said, waving her hand. "How are you doing" She asked, her hyper tone settling slightly. The loud feet finally reached the entrance of the small room, Jamie looked past Tooth's buzzing form to the over sized rabbit in the doorway. He smiled for once, leaning of the frame as North and Sandy quickly came up behind up.

"Fine I guess, just a little thrown off. I'll be better soon" Jamie mustered, hiding his real pain deeper. Jack frowned. North made a hearty comment, but Jack didn't hear it. He still couldn't get his mind off of it, the pain he saw in Jamie's eyes earlier.

"Uh guys, I'll be back in a moment. " Jack mumbled, squeezing his way past them and into the hallway. Bunnymund sent him a rather curious look, but he shook it off and bounded down the hallway. His chest was tight, his breathing short and ragged. He turned left, flying down another hallway and to his destination. It was a small guest room, mainly empty exempting a bed and dusty desk. But that's not why Jack was here, there was a window, covering almost half the way and curved into the wood. It was lined with white wood, standing out against the dull furnishings of the room. Jack had always wondered why such a beautiful display had been dumped in the back of the grand estate. Underneath the window there was a small chair. Jack walked over, jumping and standing on it. It was cold outside, not snowing, just cloudy as it always was. Jack pressed his cheek to the frozen glass, sighing loudly.

Worse. Worse he had said. Jack had urged him to continue, but Jamie's eyes flashed with angst and Jack took a step back. He muttered something Jack didn't understand and then ordered Jack to leave. But his eyes, they were so town. Jamie said he understood his problem, he had control. But did he really? Jack couldn't tell. Couldn't tell at all. The room instantly became cold, the wood cracking at Jack's temperature difference. Jack wanted to help, but Jamie kept pushing him away. Was there something he hadn't told him? What was it? He was so scared for the boy, it was the same feeling he got when he drowned, when he felt the most lonely during his three hundred years of solitude It was deep and laced with with poison, with utter fear that Jack had trouble fathoming it. He loved Jamie, he loved him so much it hurt. Jamie insisted on leaving, but Jack wasn't about to dump him back into abuse. He didn't want Jamie to hate him, but he also didn't want Jamie to become hurt.

"Damn" He pounded his fist against the glass, feeling it shake and crack under his fist. What was he going to do?

He sunk down, landing in the chair harshly. He tossed his head back, letting his fist drag down the window and land in his lap.

He wanted to take Jamie away, whisk him away from all his pain and take him to some glorious wonderland where they could never be apart. Jack secretly knew that even if that did happen, Jamie would die eventually and Jack would die as well. Not literally though, only inside. He'd freeze the entire planet and curl up in some glacier, never to be seen again by anyone. That was another fear, but Jack pushed that down. He was always pushing things down, just like Jamie he suspected. Perhaps they had more in common than he recognized. Jack sighed.

Jack diverted his eyes to the filthy paneling that lined the floor, making ice trace along the old lines of a tree once growing. This room was so old fashioned, so worn down and closed off. No one ever went in here except for him, not even to clean. Obviously. He wondered deep inside his mind why they didn't who lived here? What happened here? He had tried asking North once, but the man avoided the question and pushed Jack off to Russia to make a snowstorm. It didn't wave Jack though, not one bit.

He felt like he was going to explode with all this.

He sat in the chair a while longer, watching the snow fall as he made it colder and colder.

It was later that Jack woke up under a layer of frost and snow and realized he'd fallen asleep. Strange, he rarely ever just dozed off. He dusted the icy contents off him, standing off the small chair and cracking his back. It was dark outside, snow had stopped. Clouds covered the ever present moon. Maybe he could help. Nah.

Jack stomped outside, yawning. He carefully glided down the hallways, spotting lights coming from around the place. Not everyone was asleep. He got to Jamie's room, well technically it was his room but he never slept in it or did anything.

He pushed the door open.

"Hey kid you-"

Jamie was asleep, curled up like a cat in a cascade of sheets and duvet covers. Jack couldn't prevent the honest smile from creeping on his face. Jamie looked slightly pained, his expression morphed.

Now that wasn't good.

Jack walked over, leaning down and holding in as much frost as he could.

And placed a kiss on Jamie's forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah you guys. What's up? I feel like the RotG train is slowing down. **

**Yeah, this is JAMIE's POV for the beginning. I've never really mentioned Jamie's feelings for Jack, but let's just say he likes to keep his love under wraps. That and I just haven't gotten a chance to express them yet. **

**XxxX**

Jamie zipped up his jacket and pulled up the hood. He shivered once more, shaking his head and reaching for a small paper bag on the table. Outside was clear, pristine, with the pearly moonlight filtering in through the thin curtains.

"Do you have to go?" Jack asked, leaning on the open doorway. Casually twirling his staff in his left hand and staring seriously at Jamie's sagging back.

Jamie sighed. "Yes, you know that"

Jack shook his head, bouncing off the wall and placing his staff on the bed. He came up behind Jamie and felt his breath intake, his shoulders tense.

"I can't let you go back. I know you-"

"Please, I know my situation. I know what I'm doing" Jamie turned around slowly. "I'll be fine"

Jack's expression was stone cold, cracked and smoothed. It was so devoid, so absolutely sharp that Jamie shuddered inwardly. Did Jack really have to make that face? He didn't like that face on Jack, he wished he didn't have to make Jack look like that. It was bad enough as it is.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked cautiously, raising a fine brow. Jamie nodded slowly.

"Yes, yes I'll be fine. Now stop worrying" He teased, lifting his tone a little. It was lilted, but Jack's expression didn't change, only seemed to become more concerned at Jamie's playfulness. Did he really think he should be so calm about this?

"I can't help it" Jack replied quickly, as if his answer was scripted, as if he knew what Jamie was going to say. Jamie gulped, quietly he hoped, and began to walk towards the doorway.

It was crushing, the room was absolutely crushing. Emotion rippled off of Jack in heavy waves, filled with jagged spikes of pain and feelings. Jamie put up a guard, he liked Jack. Probably more than that. But he could not, could not get involved until this whole business about his mother was finished. It was just too difficult to juggle everything at once. Perhaps he'd tell Jack sooner than later. Those thoughts aside, it was getting later and later, he couldn't be away from home for more than three days. Then mother would finally notice, finally sober up enough to realize her son was gone. Jamie shook. God that sounded brittle, as if his mother was some drug induced bitch, who was so rung up in herself that she couldn't notice anything, or anyone, else.

His mother wasn't like that. He had it under control. She was just confused, lost her way. He had to make sure she found it again, he had to un-confuse her. That was it.

Right?

Jack was suddenly behind him now, his frosty breathe on the back of his neck. Jack was suddenly spinning him around, connecting blue with brown. suddenly his arms were on his arms, grasping the fabric and looking into Jamie intently. The cold expression, the face set in stone, it was chipped. Jack was letting go, it hit Jamie like a pound of bricks, hard and unrelenting. How did Jack do this to him?

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Jamie smiled. "Of course"

Jack studied his face for a few moments more, his chin almost touching Jamie's. "You said you knew what you were doing, you said you understood your problem"

This was all too much, to intense. It snaked around his throat and choked him, like acrid smoke. Jamie pushed Jack away, wiggling out of his strong grip. "I do"

Jamie walked a little into the large hallway, it was dark with shadows and night. The inhabitants of the large estate seemingly tucked away. Jamie wondered absentmindingly what they were doing. Letting him stay here for many days and-

"What if you don't" It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

Right, back to reality Jamie. Back to reality.

Jamie curled his fists. "You don't know me as well as you think you do" He spun back around on his heels, mustering the best glare he could find. He had to keep Jack away for now, keep his distant. His heart, it was pounding through his chest, as if it were to explode.

"_Jack" _ It was iced, it was cooler than the snowstorms Jack could produce. It was if their roles had been reduced, perhaps Jamie was a nasty Jack Frost, one that brought harsh winters with icy roads. Roads that people slipped on and crash, snowstorms that made people lost. Bitter and alone.

Jack looked shocked, as if Jamie had gone up and slapped him in the face. It was a horrible feeling. What was this?

Jack clicked his tongue, looking down at the floor in disappointment. "Alright kid" He shrugged, his tone emotionless but on the edge of falling. "Whatever"

Jamie nodded quickly, gulping down his own emotions and letting Jack grab him and yank him into the air, through the window and out into the cold. Jack held him in his arms, but it wasn't comforting as before.

**XxxX**

"Goodbye Jack" Jamie called from his room, just as Jack had wrapped his fingers around the window edge, just about to jump out and fly. The trip back had been silent.

Except for that moment that Jamie sneezed adorably and Jack almost apologized and let everything slip out right then. Yeah…

"yeah" He replied.

"Come back soon. Couple days okay?" Jamie asked. Jack understood. Jack understood that Jamie wanted his space, that Jack needed to keep a distance. That he had this all figured out. Right?

Right. Just keep telling yourself that idiot. Jack shook his head and burst out of the glass, cracking it with frost and leaving a dusting of snow on Jamie's desk.

Jamie let go of the breath he was holding. He collapsed on the bed, his injuries letting out dull screams of pain at the sudden jostle. Jamie rolled over, curling into a makeshift ball and starring blankly at the wall. He stared at this wall all the time, the wall his small, blue bed was pressed up against. He had rearranged a little. He really should decorate it sometime, with all the staring that it gets. Jamie felt his heart beat, his breathing quicken. He didn't really mean to be that harsh. But Jack was amazing, Jack was kind, and Jack worried over him. He had to get his priorities straight, he had to un-confuse his mother. That was his goal, Jack came second, he had to.

"Because family is all you've got" Jamie muttered. He could still feel Jack's cool breath down his shirt, still feel his blue his bore into his soul, seemingly freezing his heart and warming it at the same time.

His mother, his mother came first. Jack was just an obsession, an lovely, attractive obsession that had appeared in his wet dreams and now was an object of love. Yeah, that's not too concerning. Jack, he cared for Jaime. But Jamie, he had this problem. This problem that needed to be fixed before he could even _think_ of getting involved with anyone or anything. Especially a three hundred year old winter spirit that had been visiting him since he was a kid. It felt strange at first, loving Jack. But Jamie got used to it. It was just a fantasy, though. He didn't even know why he gave it any thought at all, why he thought it to be second on anything. It would never work out anyways. It would never.

"Jamie, Jamie where are you..?" Jamie heard his mother mumble outside the door, dragging herself down the hallway.

"Confused" Jamie whispered, curling up even tighter. "Confused. Confused. Confused"

What was happening? Why couldn't he figure anything out? Why? Why? Why? Why?

Jamie clutched at his head and tossed around on the bed, slamming into the wall and finally stopping. He clutched at his hair, not caring of the burning pain his head suddenly erupted into. It didn't matter, it was if it was all circling around in his head. Bouncing off the walls, screaming into his eardrums.

"Jamie!"

Jamie shook his head. Confused.

Right.

**Xxx**

**Good? Damn well better be.**

**Now see that box, type in it. See that button. **

**CLICK IT BITACHES. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeeep. I'm back. **

**Yeah nothing much to say. Except thanks for the reviews. You guys rock. And some of you have commented on my grammar/spelling. Well, the truth is that my Autocorrect on my laptop doesn't work. I shit you not. It's weird. It changes correct things like house to huse. It's freakin weird. I have no idea how to fix it. It works, but then it doesn't. So I have to go and edit things myself. AND because we are in the age of computers looking for grammar mistakes is a pain. **

**Sorry. I'll try harder. **

**XXX**

Jack hadn't seen Jamie in a month.

A _month._

It was driving him up the wall, he saw Jamie at the beginning of December and now it was the beginning of January. The most dull month of the year, Jack noted, but still he needed to see that brown-haired confused beautiful- Well. Jack got the point. He had tried to go to Jamie's home, but every time he would find the room either deserted or the window latched tight. He knew Jamie could hear him, he saw him once or twice, and seemingly deaf to Jack's persistent knocking. He had even tried to freeze the window and then shatter it, stopping halfway at the thought of accidentally impaling Jamie with a shard of glass. Yeah, that wouldn't be good. But what was most concerning was Jamie, was that he had blatantly pushed Jack out of his life even though Jack had helped him. Hell, he had even asked Jack to come back in a couple of days.

Where the fuck did that go? Nowhere, that's what. Jack had flown back, just as Jamie had requested, to find the room completely bolted and completely empty. Jack had waited for hours, but at 2 AM he decided that he had enough and had flown back off, shaking his head and cursing at some clouds. Got to have something to curse at right? Besides, they didn't care.

Why was he thinking about clouds again? Oh right, because January is dull and not seeing Jamie was driving him mad. He had stopped going a week ago, finally getting Jamie's message. But it still scared him. What if something was wrong? He kept telling himself that Jamie was alright, but what if he wasn't? Then what?

That tone, those eyes he had seen, they bore into him in his dreams, in his daydreams. They were like a burn on his eyes, never healing. Jack had to heal that, not even his ice could sooth the marks. He decided, that tonight he would crash through the window and see him. Of course, Jack had been determined to that a week ago too, but he had just ended up skidding to a stop right outside the glass.

"That was last time" Jack mumbled as he stomped through the hallways, the moon dripping down the walls and making his hair shine.

He burst out and leapt. He faintly heard North shouting at him, but he pushed it away and chuckled.

He flew quicker than he ever had before, fueled by the thought of those eyes. In all the time, he had stored away his worries, they were on the back-burner. They weren't clouding his mind, he was a Guardian, and he couldn't be that distracted. But now it flooded his body, flooded his thoughts. A thousand horrible scenarios ran through his head, a slash, a burn, a splattering against the wall. He cursed at the clouds again, flying higher and higher until he realized his chest was becoming tight and the stars were a little closer than usual. He floated down, reaching Burgess as quickly and as elegantly as he could muster. He came to the window, perhaps that wasn't the right way in. Perhaps smashing Jamie's window wasn't optimal. He floated down to the front door, his staff tapping the frosted ground lightly. He peered in through the small window, he couldn't see anyone inside.

He _really _didn't want to infringe on Jamie's privacy, he really didn't want Jamie cross with him. But then those eyes flashed again, then the thought of Jaime sitting in a corner, the blood dripping out o-

"Jamie!" Jack shouted, banging on the door. Silence. He cursed. He peered inside again. Nothing, it seemed. But then the shadows could be deceiving. Someone could be in there, Jaime, his mother. What if he hurt them?

The door was framed by glass, curling around it like vines, encased in silver metal. It was thin, about the size of Jack's body if he turned sideways. That would work. He came up to one, letting his ice trace up the glass, jump over the metal and curve its way around. The glass shivered, it cracked, chipping here and there. The ice was inside, it was pushing the glass. Pushing it. Jack tapped on it with his staff. It was a burst of noise, smattering shards flying this way and that. Jack jumped up, avoiding a particularly large shard as it hurdled towards him. No screams. No noises that sounded remotely like human pain. Good.

He slipped inside, stepped onto the ground lightly and forgot his place.

"Shit" He whispered, immediately jumping up as several shards sliced his feet. How could he have forgotten about that? Jamie really was too much of a distraction.

He floated up Jamie's stairs. Strange, someone ought to have woken by now. He came to his bedroom, pushing it open. What he found, he did not expect.

Jamie stood, shivering. He held a chunk of wood in his right hand, his left hand curling around his midsection and his back slightly hunched over. His eyes looked tired, Jack noted. But they quickly darted to Jack's feet.

He let down his hand, straightening up a bit. "Jack. You idiot" He mumbled. Jack cracked a smile.

"Did you miss me kid?" He asked playfully, darting into the room and landing on Jamie's bed. Jamie looked so tired, so worn out. He dropped the wood on the desk, pushing Jack over and lifting his feet into his lap.

"I'm not a kid" He replied back curtly. His eyes traveled over the cuts, over every line in Jack's feet it seemed. After some moments he dropped them and moved over to the desk, ripping out the drawer and scavenging through it. He snatched out a first aid kit and wandered back over to Jack.

"Give me your feet" Jamie ordered. Jack sighed as Jamie kneeled and pulled them into his lap.

"Why didn't you let me see you?" Jack started. Jamie sighed and grabbed a cloth and some alcohol.

"Because. I was busy. Working, getting money. It's not easy you know?" Jack noted a bruise on Jamie's neck.

"Oh really? Why? I want to help you Jamie. Please." Jack winced as Jamie pressed the cloth to his cuts.

Jamie shook his head. "Yes really. I know you do Jack. But I've got to sort this out. I've got to get my priorities straight" He stared at Jack. "I've got to un-confuse her."

"I can help"

Jamie clicked his tongue, reaching for bandages. "No, you can't. Let me deal with this. I've gotten the money now, took me all month"

"All month? It took you all this time?"

Jamie glared. "Yes, it did. It just so happens that finding work isn't the easiest thing, as well as earning money. That and the bank has threatened to foreclose us for a couple of weeks now" Jamie mumbled, fastening the bandage.

Jack suddenly felt bad for asking. "Oh. I didn't know. What will happen now, what will happen with you and her?"

Jamie sighed. He shook his head and placed the kit back into the drawer. He moved to the bed and sat down, leaning back and staring up at the ceiling. Jack decided to imitate, letting his body twist with the bed.

"You couldn't have. You really couldn't have" Jamie replied sadly.

Jack was worried now. Jamie seemed so torn up, maybe he had always been this torn up and Jack just hadn't noticed. How could he have been so stupid?

"It's alright. Will you let me visit? Please?" Jack asked, trying to smile. He nudged Jamie's side. Jamie smiled slightly. It was small, but it was gorgeous.

"In a bit. I have to get my priorities straight. I have to." Jamie turned to him, leaning on his side. "But you're my second priority." Oops, that wasn't supposed to slip out.

Jack smirked. He turned as well. "Oh really?"

Jamie began to stutter, blush dusting his cheeks. Oh how Jack loved to tease this boy, this man actually. Normal Jamie, normal blushing Jamie who looked absolutely orgasmic right about now.

"Well yeah. I mean, we're best friends and all. And I just. Yeah" Jamie found his words hard to choose, his cheeks becoming redder and redder. He loved being normal around Jack, he loved how Jack made him feel.

Jack put a hand to his chest. "Aww Jamie, I'm hurt, I thought we were more than that" He teased.

Jamie tensed. Jack was just teasing right? He let his eyes wander to Jack's lips, he let himself look at Jack's eyes. No! This was dangerous, this wasn't safe. He had priorities, he had himself. And he couldn't lose Jack, he couldn't take that risk. He just couldn't. Right? Right? Oh god maybe it wasn't right. Maybe it wasn't.

Maybe it wasn't because Jack had just pressed his lips against him. Jamie inhaled, he felt ice inch it's way through his system. He shivered. It wasn't a bad feeling, it was explosive. It was addictive. That was it, Jack was his drug. His dangerous, absolutely gorgeous drug. And then Jack was pulling him up, and then he was in Jack's lap with Jack's tongue in his mouth. And _damn _ did it feel good. It was hot and cold, melting and freezing. It felt so wonderful, all the pain of these past weeks, evaporated. Jack held him, curled his arms around his waist. It was heaven, it was absolute heaven. Jamie felt his head go numb, his heart sped up as Jack nipped at his bottom lip. It was sexy, it was beautiful, and it was love. He couldn't even fathom how wonderful it felt.

They pulled away with a pop, Jamie's mouth open in mid-gasp, pulling in air as quickly as he could. Jack looked just as dazed, smiling warmly at Jamie.

Jack loved this. Loved feeling Jamie's mouth, loved feeling his body in his arms. Loved the warmth as it mixed with the cold, it was a whole new sensation. He would forever remember Jamie sitting on his lap, their breaths coming out in short gasps from swollen lips. Jack wanted to do it all over again.

"I didn't think" Jamie started. Jack nodded.

"For a while now" He replied.

"Oh"

Jack leaned in again, their lips barely touching. Suddenly Jamie was pulling away, suddenly he was out of Jack's lap. Jack looked at him, confused.

"It's not like I don't want it. I do. But can we stop until my mother's better? Please? I mean" He blushed. "That was fantastic. But I just-"

Jack was at his side, nuzzling his cheek. "I understand"

Jamie let out a shaky breathe. "Thanks"

"Does that mean I can come back now?"

Jamie nodded. "Yes. In a week" Jack's face fell. "I need to get my to her first session, by then it'll be over"

"What about your house?" Jack asked.

"It'll be fine"

"So it's good?"

Jamie smiled. Truly. The first smile in months. "Yeah"

**XXX**

**Don't get nervous, Jamie's not done with the hurt parade just yet. **


	6. Chapter 6

So Jack kept his promise, his promise to return in a week. Although one finds it extremely difficult to control themselves when all one can think about is making out with a cute brunette…

Monday:

"Jack please! I'm busy!" Tooth wailed, darting around. She picked up teeth here, squabbled something there. Her wings fluttered incessantly, turning a sorrowful and anxious glare to Jack. Jack sighed.

"I know. I know, I just can't stop thinking about h-"

"You've told me!" She sighed, stopping her rapid motions for one moment. "I'm sorry Jack, but can you please go somewhere else? It's only the first day, I'm sure you can survive a week"

Tooth had noticed at once something was different with Jack the moment he got back, so she spent that night pestering Jack with questions until he finally cracked and told her everything. She had let out an high-pitched squeal at the confession and Jack almost lost all of his hearing. She was dying to dart off and hug Jamie herself, but Jack warned her to keep her distance. As well as avoid the Guardians with the subject, Tooth wasn't sure herself if a Guardian was even allowed to have relations in general, much less with a human.

Jack pouted. "But this is different! Now I know he's waiting, now I know I can kiss him until-" Tooth raised her hand, cutting him off once again.

"I'd love to hear _all _about your endeavors, but can you please wait for another moment? I'm really quite busy. Stop being so tense" She pushed him out of the room. "Go make a snowstorm or something"

Jack stuck out his tongue, blowing a few frosty snowflakes at her before she laughed and closed the door.

He skulked down the hallway, wondering curiously if Bunny was up to something.

"Go make a snowstorm she says.." He grumbled.

Tuesday:

"Jack! Mate you can't go blowing a snowstorm over South Africa!" Bunnymund fumed, tapping his paw impatiently. North had been busy with another matter, so Jack had opened his door to a rather pissy over sized rabbit.

Ooh, maybe freezing half of Africa wasn't a good idea. Well, Tooth did say to go make a snowstorm. And being anxious and in a relationship wasn't something he handled easily.

He shrugged. "Calm down cottontail. It's fine. The sun will melt that snow away in a few hours"

"It doesn't work that way!"

Jack sighed, shaking his head and pushing him out of the way. He twisted back around as he walked, twirling his staff in one hand. "Well what do you want me to do about it?" He asked playfully.

Bunny sent him a rather poisonous glare. Jack jumped. "Right right, I'm going"

So Jack went back to Africa, waving his staff and unfreezing all the Africans in one fell swoop. He had gone to one place at random, he could feel his internal core of ice shaking constantly, letting out frost on a daily basis. This always happened when he got anxious, how could he not be anxious? Although in the back of Jack's mind, he was more worried that he'd fly in five days from now and find Jamie in a worse state than before. For some reason he had this terrible feeling…. It wasn't good. It just wasn't.

Damn Africans and their sun.

Wednesday:

"_We're reporting a rather strange occurrence from Burgess lake, where the water is literally freezing and melting-"_

Jack heard bits and pieces of a news broadcast crackling out from a nearby radio. Bystanders watched amazed as he froze and unfroze the water. He had been officially banned from getting anywhere near Africa or the other Guardians, after he had frozen South Africa he had gone and frozen North's beard to the table. Hilarious at the time, he found himself extremely regretful when North had sent his reindeer after him in a bout of rage. So he had traveled to his favorite place, a place with warm memories and the playful smiles he had been watching over for years now. Jamie said he could come back to his house in a week, he never said anything about Burgess. So now he sat in a tree, high above the water and waving his staff aimlessly. The water froze and melted as Jack moved, letting it float slightly and then crack and solidify just as quickly. It was up and done, back and forth. The world was so boring.

"Grandma! Can I go skating?" One voice called out, particularly loud and distinct from the buzz of the crowd. Jack shot his head down, pausing his staff mid motion and allowing the water to freeze.

It was Sophie, all silky hair and curls. He watched with a smile as she tugged on her grandmother's woolen coat, her eyes big and glowing. He had a nagging feeling that she knew it wasn't just freak activity, that kid could always sniff him out. She had definitely matured, growing taller and slimmer as the years passed by. Jack would never go for her though, she was like a little sister to him, before Jamie had sent her away, he had seen much of her at the house. Watching her run back and forth, build snowmen during the winter and huddle with Jamie when things got scary. God why hadn't he noticed something was seriously wrong before? Why hadn't he done anything about it?

Her grandmother muttered some Jack couldn't decipher, shaking her head and walking away to chat with a friend. Jack smirked and lept at the opportunity. He swished his staff again, the water splitting and melting once more. He slid down, just as Sophie let out a annoyed sigh and leaned against the exact tree he had been perched on.

"Hey kid" He placed a cocky grin. She immediately shot her head up, a smile forming instantly on her face.

"Jack! Oh my gosh Jack! I haven't seen you in forever" She squealed, running up and pulling him down. She pulled him into a hug, making him drop his staff and freeze the water again.

"Alright! Alright! Calm down!" He laughed. They spoke for moments, Jack's mind distracted from the lake. Eventually the crowd got bored and dispersed, disappointed sighs filtering through the air. Jack listened bemusedly as Sophie ran off the list of everything she had done, everything that Jack needed to thank North for and every snow day she had ever gotten.

"How's Jamie?" He asked before he could stop. Always better to get a second opinion.

She tensed. "Okay. I guess. He said mom is getting treatment soon, first appointment is today actually!" She forced a smile. "I hope I can come home soon. Grandma wants to take Jamie too, but he doesn't want to leave. Says he has things to do" She wandered off.

Jack nodded. "Yeah"

A call rang out behind them and Sophie turned anxiously. She clicked her tongue. "Sorry Jack, I gotta go. Bye!" She ran off, her boots leaving deep imprints in the snow.

"Things to do huh?"

Thursday:

Oh Jack was so done, he was so done with this waiting thing! It was one thing to wait a month, but that was when he wasn't involved. Now he had to wait a week! And they were involved! Life was difficult. Somewhere along the way, Tooth had slipped up and spilled to Bunny. That was a great wakeup call. He had screamed at Jack all morning until Jack had frosted his lips shut and explained.

His shoulder still hurts from Bunny's kicks. He had to practically beg Bunny not to tell, not to spill. It was difficult, involving several techniques of Kung Fu and one rather large chunk of silver he had found a couple years back…

Now he was flying off to Russia, going to make an ice storm that would freeze people for days. He often felt bad for causing such cold, he was worried the cold might keep Jamie away. He prayed that wouldn't happen, he really did. That would ruin everything.

But he just so happened to be flying over Burgess, just so happened as that it was the longer way and he really just wanted a peak at Jamie. It was early night, the moon a silver of pearly light in the sky, stars twinkling dimly. He spotted a sign on Jamie's front yard, but he couldn't read it directly. Well, got to be sure right? He flew down and hit the ground before he could stop himself. Jamie said he couldn't come to his house in a week, he never said anything about his yard. He peered in the darkness, his eyes becoming slights as he tried to take in the message splattered on the flimsy piece of cardboard.

FORECLOSURE. It read in big black letters. Jack felt his heart stop. Jamie had mentioned something about that. Jack didn't know much about finances, much less foreclosures, but he knew that people had to leave their homes when it happened. He had watched many families leave as he flew over towns and cities. He wondered, why were they leaving? Why couldn't they stay in their homes? He wished he wasn't bringing down a heavy snowstorm that would probably lead to bad driving conditions and crashes

"Stop" He whispered. He let his eyes dart up to the house for a quick moment. Jamie's window was open.

No. Jack Frost. No. You promised Jamie, you don't want him to hate you do you?

"He'd never hate me.." Jack mumbled. Don't get cocky! Jack eyed the window for a moment, shaking his head and lifting his feet off the ground. He looked at it one more moment, as he hovered quickly. The house was dark, completely dark.

Just one peak, just one peak to make sure Jamie was sleeping okay and then he'd bolt off to Russia.

Jack hovered over to the window, he slipped through and landed silently onto the ground. The room was empty. Jack gulped, that was never a good sign. Worry began to knot in his stomach, his skin crawling with fear and anxiousness. He swallowed it down and strained his ears, strained his ears for the sound of glass shattering, the sound of angry shouts and Jamie's screams. Oh god, that sounded like hell in his mind, like someone was literally jamming nails in his ears. It hurt. It hurt so badly.

Jack knew he should leave, he should just turn around and walk out of there. But that was never going to happen. He walked over to the door, pushing it open and going into the hallway. It was still silent, but the house smelled pungent again. Heavy and metallic, foreign and weighing. He held his breath, peaking over the railing of the stairs. The only light on was the kitchen, it was dim and Jack couldn't fully see it from his position. He needed to get a closer look. As he traced his way down the steps, he felt his worry become a weight in his chest, a stone in his stomach. Suddenly he turned. He turned towards the kitchen, he turned towards the kitchen and was met with the worse sight he had ever seen.

The smell was burning and metal and horrible all at once.

Jack held his breath.

He was so glad he didn't wait the entire week. So damn glad.

**XXX**

**Cliffhanger! **

**Ha ha I am evil.**

**I will update soon. I promise. **

**See that box.**

**Yeah I know you do. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Well. That was an eventful last chapter. Trust me, all of your death threats are well appreciated. **

**…. **

**Yeah. **

**XXX**

Beep. Beep. Beep. It was constant, it was pounding in Jacks mind. It hurt, it rung his ears and struck his brain. It never stopped, it kept going. It was a love-hate. He hated it, hated it for continuing, for constantly being there, for reminding him that his precious person couldn't walk the earth without being monitored. Then he loved it, because without it he didn't know. Didn't know if Jamie was dying, he waited for those constant beeps. They were droning and drowning, but without them it would just be one constant, blaring ring.

Forever.

Jamie was sleeping deeply, his chest rising up and down. He was wrapped in sheets with bandages crossing over his chest. The machines beeped around him, all squeezed together in Jack's room. He had pushed everything else out, even shoving things out into the frost just to make room. He'd raised the temperature by twenty degrees. An IV was latched onto his wrist, and a thousand other things were plugged in with little symbols for heart rate, breathing. Jack watched the beep, watch it go up and down. He sat by Jamie's beside, he watched with painful eyes as the kid he loved so much. As soon as Jack had burst in, seen the blood, seen it splattered on the floor, the walls. The gun siting across the room, inked in powder and crusted red. His mother's lifeless eyes, her own sons painful injury staining Jack's eyes red.

He rubbed his face, groaning. Oh god he couldn't take it. The blood, the blood was what got to him. Then he dragged them both back, burst into the hall, literally collapsing into a heap at North's feet. Then it was a bustling of noise, Jamie waking up. Screaming, screaming in his mind. It was people moving, Tooth, Bunny, Sandy, all rushing around him. As soon as the news all reached their sharp ears they were there. He couldn't remember time, what time it was, how long it took. Suddenly Jamie was on a table, sobbing into Jack's sweater. Bleeding all over the metal and into the frost cuffs. He remembers holding him down, holding him down while North carefully removed the bullet. Jamie clutched his hands into Jack's sweatshirt and let out dry screams.

"I'm sorry" He choked out. "I'm so, so sorry"

Then Jamie was taken out of his arms, Bunny was holding him back. He was kicking and fighting, throwing snowballs at everything and everyone. Frosting here and there, his hands shaking with anger and fear and everything else. Now the kid sat in the room, living off of support.

"Oi" A voice called. Jack turned around quickly, his tired eyes looking up Bunny's frame as it leaned on the doorway. His eyes were down, his eyes struck with sadness. Jack almost yelled at him, he didn't want sympathy, he didn't want pity.

"Hey" He croaked. His throat felt rusted, as if someone had closed it for too long and left it somewhere to age.

"You can't stay there forever mate. You should rest" He mentioned to Jack's crimson sweatshirt and his drooping hair.

Jack shook his head. "I can't. You don't understand"

"I do. You don't wanna leave him. But you gotta look after yourself"

"I'll leave after I know he's okay. You heard what North said. 'Bullet close to heart'" Jack repeated dryly, he turned back to Jamie, letting his hair slip on his face.

Bunny shook his head, turning and closing the door. Jack listened to his feet slap against the floor, dull thuds overriding the constant beeps.

"I can't leave" Jack whispered.

He felt terrible. If he had gone sooner, if he done things easier. If he had been smarter. They had just started, now this could ruin everything, And how, how was he supposed to explain to Jamie that his mother was dead, dead and being stored in a room Jack had frozen solid so that the body wouldn't start to smell or decompose. How was he suppose to explain that? How are you suppose to explain these things? Jack suddenly felt angry. Why was he always being dealt the wrong cards? Why was he always being told no? He lived years and years of being alone, then he finally finds someone and their life falls apart.

Then Jack felt selfish. Selfish because he was thinking of his own happiness over Jamie. He shouldn't be thinking of himself. Just Jamie.

A croak ripped his attention out of his thoughts. Jamie was stirring. He tossed his head slowly to Jack's side. Jack's eyes widened. He looked down.

Shit!

He ripped off his sweatshirt, running over to the door and throwing it outside. He heard a disgruntled yelp as it collided with Tooth. But whatever. She'd understand. He rushed back to his side, just in time for Jamie's eyes to peel open.

"Jack?" He whispered. Jack nodded, letting a small smile grace his face.

"Hey, how you doing kid?"

Jamie looked at him, his face going to smile and suddenly stopping. He furrowed his eyebrows, his face muscle tightened. Then his eyes became sad, became broken again. He tensed and looked at Jack.

"How the fuck do you think I'm doing?" He asked bitterly. Jack winced.

Jamie sighed, trying to sit up. Jack immediately shot his hands out, placing them on Jamie's chest and easing him back down. "Whoa, whoa. Don't get up yet, you're still recovering"

Jamie froze. "Right.." He mumbled, turning his eyes to the ceiling.

Jack sighed. "Don't. Just don't think about it right now"

Jamie glared at him. "How can I not?"

Jack looked around. "I. I just don't know. Jamie…I"

Jamie shook his hand. "Don't strain yourself." He looked at Jack. "Is she alright?"

"You can see her later" Jack answered automatically. It technically wasn't lying, he just wasn't sure he wanted to lay the entire truth onto Jamie just yet.

"Oh"

Jack had a nagging feeling Jamie knew what he meant.

It was a silence, a stretched silence between them. Jack decided to break it. "Just relax" He whispered

He sent Jamie a tired smile and leaned down. He placed a soft kiss on Jamie's forehead, then his cheeks, moving down to his lips. Jamie didn't kiss back. He didn't have to.

Tears whipped down his face. But they were silent, Jack understood.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm tired"


	8. Chapter 8

**Baaack again guys. **

**Sorry for being a little bit late. You should get me to 100 reviews before my birthday at the end of January and be awesome**

**Because I like to beg discretely. **

**Yes you heard me. **

**XXX**

"Let me see her." Jamie stated, his voice cold and his eyes unmoving. Jack sighed, rubbing his temples. He was currently curled up with Jamie, sitting higher up on his bed as Jamie's head was leaning on his shoulder.

It had been a rough week, first off Jamie refused to talk to him after their beginning conversation, looking at the wall for moments on end. He'd been silent the entire time, Jack noted, but he also saw Jamie's eyes go through a turbulence of emotions every day. They went from sad to guilty to anxious. Sometimes all mixed together at once. It was like a tsunami of pain and confusion, something Jack desperately wanted to stop. Tooth had nagged him about getting Jamie professional help, but he shrugged her off, stating that he wanted to give Jamie space. As the days progressed Jamie slowly loosened up to Jack, Jack alone he didn't let any of the others near him unless it was necessary, but still seemed oddly distant. Today Jamie had loosened up enough to let Jack hold him, even if it was lightly. Abuse or no abuse, Jack really was itching to hold Jamie's form in his arms and love him to bits.

Then this started. Then Jamie pushed up the words to ask Jack if he could visit his mother. Medically, no. Mentally, hell no.

"Jamie.." Jack trailed off, moving his eyes off from Jamie's wary glares.

"Why not? You said I could." He replied.

Damn it why'd he have to go and ruin the moment. He just. It was weird. It was really weird, how Jamie sat and let Jack love him when all he could feel was hate and pain pouring out of the boy. Why wasn't he breaking down? Why wasn't he practically ripping Jack's sweatshirt with his grip and sobbing into the fabric? Weren't abuse victims supposed to act that way, all broken up? Maybe Jamie was worse. So broken that he didn't know how to react anymore. So he just sat there, trying to fit in and desperately hoping no one would notice the pain practically dripping out of his skin.

"You're not healthy enough yet. You need a couple more days left" Jack came up, trying his best and most reasonable excuse.

Jamie snorted slightly. "That's a reason. But I can get in the wheelchair" He motioned. "It's over there. In the corner."

Jack really, really, really didn't want to go down this road. He didn't want Jamie breaking down, he didn't want that. Maybe Jamie needed that though, but not this way, not this way.

"Yeah bu-"

"Jack take me. Take me right now." Jack tensed. Jamie's tone, it was wavering. It seemed scared.

"Why?"

"You know exactly why."

Jack sighed, maybe this would help. Maybe coming to facts with things would help him. Or maybe it would break him, seeing her body laid out on the bed for all to see…

He leapt out of the covers, instantly missing Jamie's soothing warmth. He snapped open the chair, putting the wheels on the floor and rolling it over. He slipped his hands underneath Jamie's legs and back, pulling him up and hovering him slightly before plopping him down on the chair. Jamie shivered. Jack eyed him and floated behind it to grab the bars.

Their ride down the hallway was silent, completely silent. All that was heard was the simple clicks and clanks as the wheels rode over curves in the floor. Jack felt his body shake as they approached the room, Jack himself was keeping it insulated. North had never needed an area for the deceased. Jack turned the door slowly. It was the window that first had Jamie hold his breath as they turned. It was intricately shaped, curved and dripping with design and class. The frost inched it's way around, just as the ice layering het floor and dusting the furniture. Jack had made this room his own, Jamie decided. It was like he was the window, all curved and cracked in some places, and then Jack came and sneaked his way into his system.

Frost on a window pane.

Then he turned his head and saw her body, then the room dropped five more degrees and Jack held his breath. Then the wheels were tapping the bed as Jamie reached out to touch her face. Jack had cleaned her up a bit, changed her bloodied clothes, closed her eyes and brushed her hair. The woman, so fragile, Jack decided it was only necessary that he make sure she look proper, especially for Jamie. Jamie felt his heart beat, his ears ring. His head began to pound with blood and pain and everything else.

Suddenly the room was very hot, even though Jack was keeping it below freezing. It was overwhelming. She wasn't moving, she wasn't just unconscious. She was lying there, her body arranged because she could not do it herself. Because she was dead and Jamie saw it, saw the gun before he could stop it. He felt the bullet in his chest and then saw it in her head, blood splattered everywhere. So red, so red so red.

Jamie choked a sob back, covering his mouth with his hand. He was crouched over and his chest was burning with pain. Jack was nervous, what if he hurt himself. He floated around, kneeling so he could see Jamie better. He successfully blocked the woman from his view and tilted his head, trying to force on a smile. Jamie was curling up inside, the darkness was crawling into him. Oh it was raw and burning, it hurt so badly. He couldn't stand it. He really couldn't.

"Jack" He croaked. "Jack"

Jack was there in an instant, his arms wrapped around Jamie's shuddering form as he bawled into Jack's sweatshirt. Here came the ripping, the tearing of the fabric as Jamie literally clung to Jack with all the energy he could muster. Jack knew this was eating him, that it had been for some time. His sobs were loud and cracked, they echoed through the room and they burned Jack's mind. They were connected, Jamie pouring out some of the pain he had. Jack knew this wasn't the end. Only the begging. He placed his chin on Jack's shoulder, letting his tears seep through the fabric and frost on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I should've known. She was too confused." He bit out. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to let her die. I really didn't" He was hyperventilating. His entire body was coming in shudders, pulses of movement.

"Shush" Jack cooed. "Calm down. It's not your fault."

"It is!" He hissed. "It is…"

Jack detached himself for a moment, hating the whimper that made its way up Jamie's throat. His face was red, his breathing thick and erratic. His eyes looked so scared, darting left and right and then finally down. He cupped Jamie's face in his hands.

"Please. It's all going to work out. I know it's hard, I know you." He stopped. "No" Jamie looked confused. "I really don't."

"What..?" Jamie asked. "I did though"

"You have to tell me Jamie! I don't know everything. Tell me and let me help you" He took a deep breath. "But I do know one thing, it wasn't your fault."

Jamie let out a shaky breathe, shaking his head. There was no reply, Jack suddenly realized that Jamie had suddenly run out of energy.

He scooped Jamie into his arms, moving back towards the bedroom as Jamie looked up towards the ceiling. Looked up towards the ceiling that never moved, but he found so much interest in. His sobs had subsided, only down to small hiccups as they glided. Jack tucked him into the bed, pulling the covers back up to his chin. He had been taken off the plugs earlier, thank god, so Jack didn't have to muddle with that.

Jack sat on the bed, watching Jamie's eyes trace over his form.

"Jack."

"Yes?"

"Stay."

Jack smiled. "Always"

**XXX**

**This is close to the end you guys! It's not the end, just telling you, but I will be doing some time skipping here and there.**

**Or maybe I'm wrong.**

**Maybe this isn't close to the end and that box is screaming at you.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Back bitches **

**What is up in the land of everything.**

**I'm sorry for all the tears I have caused, seriously, I had no idea this would cause so much crying with everyone. Sorry bout that.**

**XXX**

Jack sighed, tapping his foot impatiently against the cold floor. He was currently leaning on the door to Jamie's current room, although he was sure that would change soon, and twisting his staff aimlessly in his right hand. Jamie had been curled up for a couple hours now, sleeping off everything. After the mother incident, as Jack had dubbed it, Jamie seemed a little less shaky, but all the more distant. He did want to help Jamie, he did. There were just a few things he had to take care of first.

"Where is she.." He mumbled and stared at the ground, deciding to count the tiles.

North _should've _been back by now, and Jack was getting nervous. He tapped his foot against the ground and shook. It was difficult to watch Jamie become more and more dried out, although his mother seemed to make connections and perhaps answer some empty questions, Jamie was still so hollow, still so shaken up. Holding him was warm, he could feel the warmth pouring off Jamie in waves, but he couldn't seem to grab the same loveliness that he had felt before.

It was like all those years, he had felt it fading away over time, never thought much of it, but he knew it was there. Fading, like paint on the side of a sun-worn house. Suddenly he hit rock bottom, was drained.

So Jack had formed a mission after Jamie had sobbed into his sweatshirt, he decided he was going to re-charge Jamie. He was going to fill up his heart with all the amazing, fantastic stuff he brought to the world and try to remind him every day that it wasn't his fault his mother shot a .45 into her mouth. It wasn't, not really. But Jamie was drained, he didn't dare used the adjective confused in case of jinxing, and Jack had to be there to recharge him.

There was a burst of noise outside, followed by several trampling hooves and a brisk yell. It was high pitched through, strung out unlike North's. Jack felt the door give way behind him and he quickly jumped up and spun around. He plastered his signature smirk on his face, letting his eyes trace up to Jamie's expression. He looked intrigued, but still deeply distracted.

"Jack, who's there?" He asked suddenly, his voice a little bit above a whisper. Jack had guessed he had just woken up from sleep, judging from his muzzled hair.

Jack bent down to kiss his forehead, feeling that it was back to normal. Their little escapade had led to quite a fever, Tooth had scolded him for hours.

"Someone who wants to see you. " He replied, grinning. Jamie nodded and wandered back inside. He was distracted still, she could change that, Jack hoped.

Her footsteps slapped against the floor as she rushed through the hallway, he hair falling out of the messy bun she had slopped it in earlier. Her burgundy bag, strapped across her chest, bounded against her hip making all of her key chains rattle as she ran. Jack grinned, opening his arms so she could burst into them. He felt her smile on his sweatshirt, felt her breathes on his chest. A living, energetic human being that reminded him of the Jamie un-drained. Of the one before the storm, before the breaking. Cracking, Jack corrected, cracking.

"Jack! Thank you!" She lifted her head up, shooting Jack an exasperated smile. She had heard, she had heard days ago.

She had found the blood of course, she had called the police. Jack had heard all over the phone.

"Sophie?" A voice called, she wrapped herself out of Jack's grip and ran into Jamie, almost knocking him over. Jack couldn't contain the laughter bubbling in his chest.

Jamie tensed as her thin arms wrapped around him, but he let his head fall down into her shoulder and he squeezed her waist. She then turned to Jack, nodding happily and closing the door.

Just what he wanted.

"I'll see you two later then." He replied, winking. He dashed out of the building and burst into the wind, sauntering over to a sparkling city, complete with landmarks and crowded streets. It smelled of smog and people, of warmth and dirty snow. Not a horrible scent, the scent of people and things in motion. Always and never-ending.

He had tasks to do. And oh were they important.

To a small apartment, an apartment in a stack of apartments. The sun shining on the open windows, the curtains pulled over some. The people moving in and out of the lobby, saying hellos and pulling their jackets tighter to their already frigid bodies. Black cars zooming around, tall red buses pushed up and down the street. Children, hand and hand, moving across the sidewalk. It really was lovely morning, Jack thought it good to get out. At least while Jamie was taken care of, properly. He sauntered into the lobby, even freezing a couple people's coffee just to play. He then unfroze it a couple moments later, but he needed the simple laughter all and all. Oh that's dangerous thinking Jack. He slipped into an elevator, moving his staff so it pressed the middle button.

Two old ladies, chattering together with an annoyed teenager to his left. They stopped as the button lit up, the familiar ping of the elevator doors closing.

"Oh look at that, buttons going off by themselves! The lift's getting a mind of its own." One of the ladies called, staring at the gleaming circle that seemingly chimed from nowhere.

Jack chuckled. They reached the floor as quick as Jack would've liked, perhaps quicker, and he dashed down to a familiar 21C door, knocking on it four times. A rather fluster woman ripped it open, tying her gown with her left hand and searching the corridor blindly. She had dark, straight hair that was pushed up into a ponytail, complementing her rather sharp features and tan skin.

"What? Who's there?"

"Alex, It's me." Jack called. She stopped. A few seconds slipped by before her face broke out in a smile.

"Jack! Jack of course! How could I forget." She moved aside. "Come in, come in"

"How are you Alex?" Jack asked, looking around. The apartment was small, but furnished with modern furniture and small crafty items scattered across the tables and walls.

"Fantastic. You? Sorry about that whole thing, takes me a while with you, since I'm getting so old." She smiled sheepish and dashed into the kitchen.

"Tea, coffee?" She called.

"No, I'd rather not. I've got something important to discuss. And you're the only smart, psychologically trained adult I could think of who can still see me."

She came back, pushing out wrinkles on her robe. "Of course, it's been four years since then right? I'm 20 now, look at that. And you, you haven't aged a bit!"

He laughed. "How have you managed to believe all these years, with all the distractions?"

She looked down, in a fake pout. "How could you say such things, I'm a believer from the start Jackie boy, don't go saying I'm not. Besides, you saved my life."

"It was dark, you were stuck and young, and it was my snowstorm!" He shrugged.

She ushered him to the white, square sofa. He opted to float on the cushions while she sat adjacent. She looked at him intensely, crossing her legs and folding her hands together in a arch under her chin. She looked much more serious, the playful look dropped completely. Jack sighed, shaking his head and running his chilly fingers through his hair. He twisted his other hand in an circle, forming ice patterns in his palm. He let them trace around his sweatshirt, moving up his fingers.

"It's my friend. I need a favor, a really big, really monumental favor."

**XXX**

**Oh yeah, Doctor Who and Sherlock rubbed off on me and now I made up an character from London because I was bored**

**Hint she's a psychologist, sorta. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Yeah. I AM REALLY SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE.**

**Oh and to clarify on some things.**

**Is she John Watson's psychologist? Nope. She's not black and her name's Alex, nice idea though. **

**Is she a secret TimeLord? NOPE. Not possible.**

**Sorry, some of you thought I meant I created a crossover thingy with Sherlock and/or Doctor Who. But alas, that is not true. They only inspired me to write a character who's English. Tallyho!**

**Xxx**

"Jack, are you sure about this?" A nervous Alex walked down the hallway next to Jack. Her hair had been twisted in a tight bun, adorned by a simple t-shirt and ruffled shirt. Her brows were twisted in worry and she darted her eyes up to Jack's face again.

"I don't know." He breathed. "But I've got to do something. And you're a psychologist. You can help him." Jack replied, feeling his own anxiety lumping in his stomach. Who was he to tell if this would help or hurt? He didn't really know anymore, all he wanted was for Jamie to get better.

"I'm studying to be a psychologist!" She stated, exasperated. She was clutching a small tablet to her chest, tapping her fingers rhythmically against it ever moment or so.

Jack waved. "You've got more experience than me, and besides, Jamie needs some professional help. Even if he won't admit it." Jack whispered the last part, halting his footsteps as they curved towards Jaime's door. North had escorted Sophie yesterday, a couple hours after Jack had left.

It had taken him a bit more time to explain things to her than he had thought, that and a trip to London and back wasn't the easiest thing with one hundred pounds of extra weight. As he stared at the door, he suddenly felt more nervous than before. What if this wasn't the right decision? His mother hadn't been the best of ideas either, who said Jack wasn't pushing him into a mental breakdown, or worse, a hate sparking towards Jack? He wrung his hands together and sighed, oblivious to the slightly saddened and amused smile Alex was giving him. He ran his fingers through his hair.

Jamie sat on his bed, staring at the wall and making lines in his mind. The world was so dull, it seemed, Sophie didn't even bring as much light as he remembered. Perhaps the entire earth was dimmed in his eyes, that he couldn't see everything as brightly as before. Jack had mumbled something about being drained, was that what he was called? No, that sounded crass.

"You really love him don't you?" A female voice sounded lightly from outside his door. He darted his eyes to the wood, his expressions twisting. Who was she talking to?

"Yeah." Jack. Jack's frosty voice, it pierced through his mind and Jamie tensed. He knew that Jack had feelings for him, put he thought they were purely platonic. What?

"Jamie?" The door was open now, Jack standing in the arch with a young woman next to him. She had nice features, Jamie noted, but her hair reminded him of his mother. That brown, messy hair that always seemed to look lovely whether it was combed, or styled, or not.

He tensed and then breathed out, trying to act as pulled together as possible. "Yeah?"

Jack quickly floated to his bedside, sitting down on the edge. "Jamie, this is Alex" She smiled. "She's a friend, someone who's dealt with stuff before."

Jamie furrowed his brow. "Dealt with stuff or studied on how to deal with people who've dealt with stuff." His tone came out a little more acrid than he intended, but what Jack was implying. He wasn't sure, did he need that? Surely not, surely he had control.

But his mother, his mother with the gun. And the blood and Jack sitting there with his frosted hand now intertwined with his own. Jamie jumped a little, more distracted than he could conceive.

She chuckled and closed the door behind her. Her tipped shoes tapped against the floor as she walked and she moved to sit on the end of the bed, placing her tablet next to her side. She seemed pulled together, but not as professional as Jamie would've expected. Was she trying to place a façade? To act normal and less professional, so he'd be more comfortable with her? What was it?

"Well not exactly, more like studying. Jack doesn't seem to understand the difference between a psychologist and a person who's studying psychology." She stopped. "Only for a year I may add." She was British, Jamie noted faintly. He didn't mind her accent, distracted him from her hair.

He held onto Jack's hand tighter, if Jack was telling the truth, than he had to trust him. Jack, Jack had always been there. He didn't need too much help, but to prove a point, to prove a point to Jack that he didn't need to much help. That it hadn't gotten too far out of hand, that it wasn't, that he did actually know his problem. That he had been too late with un-confusing her, but it was because she didn't understand, not him.

Right?

"Your hair looks like hers." He started, his eyes darting down to his chilled hand and back up again. Her smile quickly morphed into something more serious, but she didn't drop the playfulness.

"Oh? Who's that?"

"My mothers." He replied. Jack squeezed a little tighter.

"Is that a good thing?" She asked. He thought for a moment.

"Maybe."

It was silent a few more seconds, the room suddenly filled with tension, and the ice that was frosting onto the windows and making Jamie shiver.

"Jack stop, you're going to freeze the whole room." He called. Jack pulled himself back.

It was strange, he lost so much control over his winter powers when Jamie was involved, it was as if he was completely distracted by him. Jack knew that was true, knew that Jamie was an asset and an dangerous distraction. He couldn't see if he was making it snow or not, because all that he could look at was Jamie. He thought it would wear off once they got together, but now it seemed even worse. Well, that's a issue of circumstance, Jack told himself. Jamie didn't need to know that Jack completely lost everything around him because he cared so much.

"Right sorry." Slightly embarrassed, he looked away.

She stopped, tapping her fingers against her tablet again. "Jack, could you give us some privacy, I want to talk to Jamie alone for a few moments."

Jamie tensed. Don't let go. Jack darted his hands to Jamie's eyes, seeing emotion flood through them.

"I."

"Not too long, I promise." She smiled at the both of them. Jamie looked down and Jack nodded, leaning in to kiss Jamie on the lips softly before skipping out.

The door seemed a little more louder than usual when Jack closed it.

He had time to kill.

…

Jack hated killing time, he had no idea how he coped with that month, with even those few days. It was so difficult, he kept pacing and blowing snowflakes at elves. North chased him out of rooms three times and Jack had turned back once to freeze his beard to the wall. He really was cruel, but at least it made laughter bubble up his throat. And it was peaceful, acting as if nothing was wrong. As if Jamie wasn't being interviewed by a therapist because he had issues with abuse.

"Shut it Jack." He mumbled. He was sitting on the roof now, staring out at the snow. It was dark now, the snow a glimmer of white through the shadows.

The roof seemed like an optimal place. If he slipped he could always fly, and he could throw as much snow at penguins as he wanted. Besides, it was the only place his nerves finally stopped fizzing, at least for now. They were sleeping, Jack told himself, waiting to be awoken by something.

He wished they never had to awaken.

"Jack! Jack!"

He spun down, landing on the soft snow and realizing that the call came from a window. He floated back up to Jamie's window, leaning on the sill and bracing on a cocky smile. Alex nodded, letting herself be slipped out of the room and into Jack's arms.

"You can take me back to London now. " She told him. He nodded and hefted her into his arms more securely, watching as she maneuvered her scarf around her neck and pushed her tablet underneath her jacket to prevent fall. Her eyes looked more tired, a little more saddened. But she sighed and pushed her body into Jack's chest, instinctively looking for warmth even though he radiated cold. They flew above the cloudline.

"How is he?" Jack finally pushed up, his voice surprisingly cracked.

"He's okay. He's damaged, been damaged for quite a while actually." Jack felt his nerve rattle again and guilt drip into his stomach. "Don't feel guilty, he hides it from everyone. However, I think he trusts you the most at this point."

"Will he be okay?" Jack replied.

"I suppose. With enough time and care, proper treatment he should be fine. But he'll need it for years, this isn't a problem that magically evaporates like in fake romance stories and things like that." She breathed, Jack lowered them a little. "He's going to need you though, he seems to be in a state of shock, but is in the stages of denying it."

"How can I help?"

"You can be there for him, but don't try to fix things too fast. He needs time, lots of it. Remind you, not all of it with a therapist, just time to think and talk. Make sure he talks Jack, the more he doesn't, the more it festers inside him." She warned, her tone completely serious.

Jack nodded numbly. He was shaken, so shaken that his love needed so much attention. It hurt, it hurt so badly.

"Alright. Do you mind if I call on you again?" He asked.

"Not at all." She pointed to the clouds. "Now hurry up Jackie boy, take me home, it's bloody freezing up here." She grumbled.


	11. Chapter 11

Jamie stood, his arm crossed over his stomach awkwardly, his legs bent at the knees. Although much of the snow had melted, only patches scattered across the grass, the air was still crisp and sharp. He took a raspy breathe and sighed, turning his tired eyes to Jack's hovering form.

"I don't think…" He started, trailing off and letting his eyes slide back to the house.

The police tape had been removed, the blood cleaned off the kitchen floors. Sophie had it all ready, but the foreclosure sign was still flapping in front, standing proudly on two little, metal legs. Jack took a deep breath and shook his head. He couldn't stay in the house, Jack knew that, he just needed to get his things. Sophie had told them that their grandmother would take care of the legal work and all Jamie had to do was to take the things he wanted from the house. She was planning to meet them there, but Jamie had shot down her idea of a collaboration in favor of doing it with Jack.

Although from what Jack heard, Jamie's grandmother was a little skeptical about Jamie living with a friend story, that he needed space from the family. That left after being shot and ran to a friend's house.

Well it was the best they could come up with.

"You've got to get what you need. " Jack touched down, slipping his hand in Jamie's. "I'm right here." He smiled.

Jamie nodded numbly and began the slow walk to the front door, his fingers squeezing Jack's hand. Jack felt his body shake and he pulled back the frost from his hand. They reached the door quicker than expected, and Jamie reached into a deep pocket to pull out a silver key. He pushed it into the door lock and turned it gently, his eyes darting to the shattered glass momentarily. He placed his hand on the thick wood, his breath hitched for a moment. A great pause, like the world was watching as Jamie pushed open the door and stepped inside.

Jamie stood for a moment, his eyes circling around the house. Jack noticed him and nudged him in the ribs gently. "You okay?"

Jamie nodded. "Can you get the boxes, their in the attic." He replied quietly. Jack nodded and leapt off, rushing up the stairs and into the attic as fast as possible. Jamie followed softly and moved past the kitchen, without a second look. He got into his room and began to rip the clothes out of his closet and empty his drawers.

Jack's hurried footsteps came bounding near the door as he burst into the room, holding several folded boxes under each arm. He collapsed into a heap on the floor, the cardboard falling around him. Jamie watched him, slightly amused at the frosted spirits actions. Jack, how did he get Jack, when everything else was so wrong. When everything else left? He shook his head and bent down to pull out a suitcase from under the bed. He pushed the first few articles of clothing inside. Jack pushed himself up from underneath the box pile, dusting off his signature blue sweatshirt. Jamie paused for a moment as he looked up at the bed, letting his hands subconsciously fold a small shirt and push it in. He pulled himself onto the bed, turning around and letting his feet touch the bottom of the suitcase as he perched on the edge.

Jack moved over and sat next to him, pushing their thighs together and turning his head towards Jamie. Jamie looked at him, his eyes still rugged.

"What's up?" Jack asked sincerely.

Jamie shrugged. "Just remembering. When you first came into my room. When you would make frost animals dance when I got nightmares, when you told me that the girl who stood me up didn't deserve me." He smile softly, the first, real genuine smile Jack had seen on Jamie for a while. He realized that it had been years, years since he had seen that smile. Why hadn't he noticed Jamie's heart just wasn't there before?

"Good memories huh?" Jack replied, cocking a familiar grin.

"Yeah." His eyes wandered to Jack's face, then to his lips and his cheeks dusted pink. Jack chuckled.

"Why did I get you, how did this work out, how will it ever work out." Jamie whispered quietly. Jack shook his head and grabbed Jamie's face in his hands.

"It will, I promise. But we have to make sure you're okay first." He said, dropping the cockiness but keeping the sweet grin all the less.

Jamie didn't respond, and Jack leaned in to kiss him. Jamie felt frost bite his lips and then his own intake of breath, like he had a mint factory in his mouth. Jack's lips were soft and comforting. Then Jamie realized all the love that Jack was pouring into him, how much that woman was right. It was so exhilarating, it was pulling and pushing and hot and cold and Jamie couldn't' help but feel happy, but feel needed and wanted and not guilty about anything. Just for a split second as Jack dipped his tongue through his lips, circling around his mouth more gently than Jamie had ever felt. It was an expression of everything, of everything that he needed.

Then Jack pulled away, his lips swollen as he watched Jamie's eyes go from glowing to ragged again. Then the guilt came crawling back, Jamie noted, but not as strong as before. Jack was ice to his bruises.

'_You really love him don't you?' _ Words buzzed in his head. Jack, Jack Frost the impossible Guardian who he'd never thought would be kissing him. Never, especially not now.

Jack smiled. "Let's finish packing right?"

Then it was a blur of pulling out old clothes and popping cardboard boxes, Jamie felt his heart tug with sadness, but he kept a lighthearted attitude as best for Jack. Jack could tell though, he knew, Jack could always tell. The afternoon moved on and then Jamie tugged on Jacks' sleeve and told him he was hungry and that'd he just gotten a text from his grandmother. Jack heartily obliged, pulling up several boxes stacked into his iced hands and sliding down the steps. Jamie dragged his suitcase behind him, with several trinkets in his right hand. Jack was chattering about this and that, and Jamie could tell that he really wanted to please him. He laughed, that cold, shocking laugh that Jamie loved. Being with Jack, being with Jack made it a little better.

A little.

They turned the small corner and Jaime spotted the kitchen. Then the flashbacks, the red glowing where white was, the floor dark and sticky and horrible. Her face as she pointed it at him, as she clicked the trigger. The sound reverberated in his ears, it burned his mind. He paused, Jack turned back around, his smile dropping. He placed the boxes on the floor. Jamie slouched a little, shaking his head and looking towards Jack. Jack floated over, watching the kitchen with Jack, as if both of them were waiting for something to happen.

Jamie finally let out a deep breath, pushing Jack along the hallway and outside. The car was waiting, Jack said he would stay behind. Floating boxes weren't good for morale he said. Jamie nodded and walked out the boxes to his grandmother's minivan, Jack watching by the door and smiling.

Jamie turned back as the last box was being loaded and Jack bounded over. "I have to work for a couple days, but I'll see you when I first get the chance, I promise." Jack said, winking. Jamie nodded.

"Promise? You know where my grandmother's house is right?" Jack nodded. Jamie bit his lip and grabbed Jack's sleeve. "I'll be okay than?"

"Yes. You'll be alright."


	12. Chapter 12

**100 reviews! OMGHKALHLAKLFLHALFHKLH. Thank you all for being amazing! My birthday was amazing, and if I could I would go out there and hug you guys.**

**But in all seriousness.**

**You are going to HATE me for this chapter.**

**Xxx**.

But it had been 12 days.

Because after that smile with Jamie, after he soared up into the sky, he was plagued.

Jack bit his lip, drifting over the frosted clouds. He had gotten attacked, pulled into something else. He had felt it, he had felt himself drift from where he was supposed to be. It felt like Pitch, that same emptiness, that same nagging feeling in the back of his skull. It made his mind blurry and his judgment hazy.

Then the visions had started. Jack remembered, quite clearly, twelve days ago he had dropped out of the sky, because he couldn't see anymore. He wasn't aiming to fall into the Sahara desert, he really wasn't. But he fell, clutching his head in his hands and smashing into the sands. He didn't even recognize that he had just fallen into heat, that his chill was slowly draining away. The heat was overtaking him, but that's not what he focused on. It was the visions flashing in his mind, of Jamie's blood dripping onto his hands, of Tooth strung up on a tree, of Bunny splashed against the wall, of North ripped to pieces, Sandy melted into bone and ash.

Then he had woken up, panting and letting out choked sobs of heat and withering chills. Then he fell, he fell into a wavering state of warmth and cold, desperately trying to latch onto the frost that marked his life. Jamie, nothing made sense.

Four days later he had woken up, back at North's, with Tooth's quivering eyes in his face and Bunny's worried frown behind her. She had squeezed him so hard he choked up snow, and then blubbered in his shirt and went on and on about how she had found his rotting form in the desert. Then he had gripped her face in his hands, still shaking.

"What day is it?"

Twelve fucking days.

So he jumped out of bed, no matter how much frost he was spraying all over the place, and had burst into the night sky. Jamie was waiting for him.

He just hoped he wasn't too late.

"Jamie!" He shouted as he pounded on the side window, pressing his cheeks against the glass and letting out a shaky breath. He let out a choked sob, he couldn't, he didn't mean to.

If he had been thinking, he would've been more worried that someone tried to literally kill him, a Guardian. But Jamie was all that mattered, all that mattered really. Suddenly the curtain was pulled back and he was expecting those big, brown eyes, with the lovely, tousled hair.

He got something a little more scary. Slightly smaller, tired eyes with long, hair tied back in a sloppy ponytail. Sophie. Her eyes changed from tired to furious in a few, short moments. The window was pulled back and her hands coiled their way into his sweatshirt. She brought him inside, throwing him on the floor. He didn't fight, he didn't want to. She opened her mouth, her face twisted in anguish and shaking with emotion. Jack could feel radiating off her. He was still shaking, and to be honest, he felt like he could melt into a icy puddle right there and then.

"Where have you been!" She shouted. "Do you have any idea what you've done to Jamie, he won't come out, and he won't talk to anyone."

Jack didn't reply, he let his face hang low and his hair cover his eyes. She fumed.

"He's already got trust issues, he's already got everything else. He trusted you more than anyone else! And what did you do, you left him for almost two weeks! He can't take that, he really can't!" She moved to kick him, but Jack put up no defense.

After a few shaking, silent moments, she huffed and pulled her foot back. She crossed her arms and sighed, letting out the raw anger she'd been holding in and replacing it with sadness. She shook her head, rubbing her temples. Jack finally ripped up his head to see her, his mouth curving down into a deep frown. He pushed himself up, leaning on a nearby sofa for support. He teetered on his feet, before coiling them up and hovering.

"Why didn't you come back..?" She whispered.

He shook his head. "I was attacked, mentally. I feel into the desert, with no protection on my powers, and I almost fell out of existence."

She looked at him oddly. "Really? Who'd attack a Guardian?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. But they almost killed me, again. I am sorry, I am so sorry. " He stopped. "Where's Jamie?"

She looked to the doorway, curving into a hallway and showing and inch or two of stairs. He nodded.

"The second door to your right." She mumbled. He began to float towards the door and turned back to look at her for a split second, her eyes were welling up, her form limp.

"Please." Her eyes were begging. "Please, help him."

Jack got to the door faster than he would've liked. He took a deep breath, turning the knob and slipping inside.

The room was dark, a small bed pushed in the corner and an metal desk in the other. Several cardboard boxes were scattered around the room, some empty, others overflowing with items that Jack had recognized from days earlier. A purple Lava lamp was plugged into the wall, sitting on the floor awkwardly. The room was undecorated, it was cold and tired. Jack felt anguish seep into his form, it was as if the room itself was depressed, pulled into shadows and darkness. Jack didn't like it. The window was curved, sitting directly across from him. It pushed out into a small windowsill, adorned by two cabinets on either side. Jamie sat, his eyes to the window, his knees to his chest.

He didn't turn when Jack entered the room.

Jack placed his feet on the ground, wobbled a bit, and began to walk over. Jamie still didn't turn. Jack approached him, placing a chilled hand on his shoulder. He couldn't seem to retract his frost right now, it was still pumping wildly in his body. Jamie tensed an turned his head around. Jack tensed.

His eyes were more tired than before, with deep indents of fatigue circling them. He looked older, even in the pale moonlight, and his hands were shaking on top of his knees. His eyes filled with surprise, and then sadness, dropping down into something Jack couldn't quite decipher. Like he was numb.

"Jamie.." He moved to embrace him, but Jamie shot out a hand on his chest.

"Don't. You'll only leave again." He looked Jack in the eyes. "They always leave."

Jack felt himself become weighed down with guilt. No, he didn't mean. No, he should've been more careful. Who was that, taking him away from Jamie? What was this?

He shuddered. "Jamie, I'm sorry. Someone attacked me and I-I didn't know. Please, I won't leave. Jamie I love you." It slipped out, he couldn't help it. He felt like he would be crushed with all the emotion hovering around him, it was thick and made his eyes sting.

Jamie shrugged and turned around. "No. They always leave. Dad, Mom, even you."

"Jamie."

Jamie spun around, making Jack stumble back. His eyes were burning, rimmed with tears. He was shaking still, his voice cracked. "No! You're a liar! They always leave! And it's always my fault, my fault that my mother is gone, that my father is gone. " He coughed. "Even you!"

Jack held his breath.

"GO! Just go! Please!" He whimpered, crumpling into a ball and falling onto the floor, sobbing.

Jack felt his heart break, how was he supposed to deal with this. "Jamie, let me help. I won't leave. I promise. Please!" He begged, his voice becoming ragged.

"N-no"

He reached his hand out towards the lamp, the fingers curling around the shape. He ripped it from the plug, looking up at Jack with shaking eyes and a curled expression. Jack tensed, raising his hands and trying to coil a snow defense. He made a shaky shield, his hands shaking as the frost threatened to turn Jamie's room into an iceberg.

The lava hit his snow, making steam foam up around him.

Oh it burned. Jack tried to keep in his screams, biting his lips as the purple liquid pushed through the snow and splattered onto his face. It was like everything was tossing inside him, he felt it seep through his sweatshirt and burn his skin.

His head pounded, he felt dizzy. The world was crumbling in his mind, Jamie's shouts muffled as he felt the warmth and the chill touch for a split second, creating a burst of energy.

White blinded his vision as he felt himself let go of the frost.

**Xxx**

**Yeah, Idk if Jack would get that hurt, but I just made it that way.**

**I do what I want biatches. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh and this is coming to a close. **

**Two to three chapters **

**I AM SO EXCITED **

**(Note) For those confused about the twelve days, it means he was asleep for four days after they rescued him. What's twelve minus four? That's how many days he was in the desert thank you very much.**

**Xxx**

"Tooth, you don't understand! I have to see him!" Jack whined, floating slightly in front of her fluttering form. They were twisting through t the streets of London, every moment or so stopping at a dentist office for Tooth to press her eyes against the glass.

She sighed. "From what you've told me, he doesn't want to see you. Perhaps you should leave it." They reached the apartment and rounded into the lobby. Tooth decided to opt for the stairs, bringing them up the wandering case.

"Here." He motioned to a door level on their left, opening it for Tooth as she flew through before planting his feet on the ground and following.

She had asked Jack to take her to see Alex, as she wanted to know who had given Jamie such an assessment, and if she could help more. Because since Jack had gotten burnt with lava, he still felt the aches in his arms, Tooth had become a mess of worry and anxiousness not only for Jack's sake but Jamie's as well. Jack would curl up and frost himself, sitting for hours on end in that small room that reeked of sadness and dripped despair down the patterned window. Jack's attack, of course, was still being 'investigated'. But Tooth knew, it had to do with that, perhaps Jack would understand. It's always good to tell someone a deep secret with a psychologist in the room, helps with damage control.

"Stop here." He mumbled, knocking on the door to their right. She spun around, letting her wings tap against the wall as she spun. There was a single click of locks before the door swung open. Alex blinked several times before smiling, ushering them in.

She pointed at Tooth as they wandered into the living room. "I know you, you came into my bedroom when I was six and woke me up. Scared me half to death!" She shouted, laugher bubbling up after her words. Tooth smiled.

"Well, probably. I do take teeth for a living, sorry for scaring you, doesn't usually happen."

Alex was bent over in a laugh, she waved her hand. "Don't fret about it." She straightened up. "Would either of you like some tea?"

They both shook their heads. "No, no, I just wanted Tooth to meet you. She's been anxious about Jamie and such." Jack explained, his tone dampened by sadness. Tooth spotted it and sent Alex a glance, which she nodded accordingly to. She sat down on the adjacent sofa, crossing her legs and brushing spare hairs out of her face.

"What is it then? It's a nice gesture Jack, but surely you have something else to talk about?" She asked, her head cocked and her expression down in a serious frown.

Jack sighed, letting out a cloud of chilly breathe. He sat opposite, Tooth floating close behind and watching with careful eyes. Jack shook his head. "Alex, he doesn't want to see me." He pulled down his sleeves, showing slivers of pale burn marks. "He threw a lava lamp at me."

Alex looked at him quizzically. "It hurt that badly?"

Tooth piped up. "He was attacked before, wasn't strong enough to ward it off."

Alex nodded. "I went again a few days later, with some help." Jack mumbled. "But his sister, Sophie, shooed me off and told me he'd didn't want to see me. That'd I'd only cause more damage."

"Is he getting care?"

Jack nodded. "That's not what I'm worried about, I think I'm in love with him Alex. What am I supposed to do? He hates me. Because he's got trust issues and-"

Alex put up her hand. "I'm not an expert, yet. However, I think Jamie really doesn't hate you. I think he's just nervous, that you might leave. Can you give me the entire situation of that night?"

Jack ran over it in a couple, worried words, with his hands flying this way and that with diagrams and pictures. Tooth shook behind him, sending a sad smile. He was almost out of breath by the time he finished, his eyes slightly cloudy and his form shaking with snow. Alex noted this, tucked it away, and cleared her throat.

"He's worried you won't come back, that you're lying to him. He's got trust issues, as well as guilt issues and is put off by the slightly loss of contact. It was so fast, his mother's death, not planned. So I suppose he's watching every individual closely, with the thought that they could leave just as quickly. " She explained.

Jack blinked several times. "Do you think I should see him?"

"That is up to you. It might be better if you do, but another encounter could send him into a breakdown. Lets take it slow. He's got a psychologist correct? Maybe you should collaborate with her through his sister, just mention a good friend who wants to help."

"I kind of wish you were his psychologist." Jack blurted out, his eyes widening at his own thoughts. Tooth giggled.

Alex smiled. "That's a nice thought, really. I'm honored." She turned. "Tooth do you have anything to add?"

"Um."

"I think you do." Alex's eyes bore into hers. Tooth nodded, Jack looked at her oddly.

"I thought you came her to meet her..?" Jack asked wearily. Tooth looked off to the distant, shaking her head.

She wandered over, scooting Jack over and plopping down next to him. Her wings shook as she talked and her feathers bristled. "I suppose it's about that attack, I guess you have a right to know who it was from."

Jack looked at her astounded, even Alex had a twisted expression of surprise. "What? I thought you guys didn't know who did it…?" He asked wearily. Tooth clicked her tongue and shook her head slowly, letting her eyes travel up Jack's shocked expression.

"It was a spirit, we think, a vengeful one who plagued on you."

"What?" Jack asked. "Explain to me again, English please."

She took a deep breath. "The room, the room with the window and the small bed that no one goes into. It used to be the home of a rather happy Guardian, before he was killed and exterminated 300 or so years ago. But he was troubled. He went down in a emotional spiral, no one likes to talk about it. That was his room when he stayed at North's, as well as the room he decided to have relations with a human."

Jack tensed.

"Which Guardian was he? Cupid? An older me?" Tooth shook her head, rustling her feathers.

"Doesn't matter. He loved this human, but he began to have horrible nightmares about her being violently killed in front of his eyes. It plagued him, and made it extremely uneasy. One day, they found out she was pregnant and he begged us to make her a Guardian. We agreed, but only after she had the baby. But he was worried, worried she would be killed before she could have the baby. So he discovered these false tricks about how to convert her into a Guardian." She pointed upwards. "Only he can do that. But he was confused."

She took a shaky breathe, her eyes welling up with tears. "Eight months through the pregnancy, he decided to do this foolish ritual thing." She held her hand to her head, letting out more choked sobs. "And then, she died. She died a horrible death. It killed him, killed him up inside."

Jack was frozen. "Then later on he succumbed to darkness and was killed. The room was emptied and North keeps it closed. When you discovered it, we thought that you could give it a new start, something better. I think putting Jamie's mother's body in there, especially because she was a mother, set him off and he plagued you."

"My god…" Alex took her hand down from her mouth. She didn't even know how it got there.

Jack shook his head, Tooth curled up into sobs. "Why, why didn't you tell me as soon as I came back?"

She let it a cracked breath. "We couldn't figure out a way to tell you, and this seemed as right as ever. Especially with Alex being right here. A psychologist. Besides, it's easier if you're with someone other than the Guardians. It's so hard to take."

Alex coughed. "Jack, have you had any horrible nightmares leading up to this?"

Jack nodded shakily. Alex clicked her tongue. Tooth was curled up on the sofa, Jack was staring at the floor distantly and wringing his hands together. Ah, just like a therapy session should be.

"Well, at least we got everything out in the open…"


	14. Chapter 14

It was five days later that Jack suddenly burst into Tooth's realm and shouted.

"I'm going!"

He then took off with a burst of frost and left Tooth reeling at his words. Since their little chat, Jack had firstly, ignored all of the Guardians for several days, wandering back to the room ever so often to tidy it up and leave little flowers. Finally, he came through and started to freeze the floors as he walked and chew on his bottom lip. Tooth had made a mad dash to London, dragging Bunny along with her, and had pleaded to Alex to help Jack.

"He's got to make a decision." She told them sternly as she sipped on some coffee.

Then this.

She watched his retreating form as he swirled through the air, leaving a trail of white behind him.

Going to Jack's point of view, things weren't all that good. He firstly felt horrible for making the troubled spirit so angry with him, and then cross with all the Guardians for not warning him about it sooner. Then after much bubbling, Jamie's issue had come bursting back into full blown terror in the front of his mind. Hence his swollen, pink lower lip. He had twisted around for a few days, wandering this way and that and receiving a rather humorous but worried phone call from Alex. But tonight he had felt it, the same fear curling up in his chest, when he had fallen into the lake so many years ago. It was cold and aching and horrible, it was the worst fear he had felt with Jamie, and he knew it could only mean the worst. It was biting, like his heart frosting over, and his hands becoming covered with chills and his hair swiftly swishing to white. He felt as if the world was cracking, not only his own.

The moon was particularly bright tonight, shining down on Jack and making his hair dapple with smooth light. It was odd, he thought, that all he could seem to see in his vision was light, even though he knew that he wouldn't get lost.

He arrived at the house, bouncing on the roof and tumbling downwards into some bushes. He yelped as he came in contact with the harsh plant and rubbed his back. He leapt upwards, circling around the house until he came to recognized the large window that adorned Jamie's room. Curtains were pulled over the smooth glass, but Jack saw that it was unlocked. He pushed it open slowly, slipping underneath and letting the curtain touch his chilled cheeks. He closed the window behind him and turned around.

The room was dark, the only light being the slivers of moonlight that danced around the walls and the floor. The door was open to the hallway, Jacks eyes darted towards the bed. Empty. He searched the room for a few moments before moving over and into the hallway.

He moved quietly, making sure not to awaken Sophie in the room over, he could hear her rasps of breath. Must have caught a cold. There was a slightly smaller door, with a tacky sign splashed with the words "reading room", hanging crooked on the front. It was open, just by a crack, but Jack could feel every negative, every inch of his body pulse with fear as he neared it. It was as if that door was the lake, and he was falling, falling so quickly through the cracked ice. It made his skin crawl, he was petrified of what he might see, what might slap him across the face. The wind was cold, colder than Jack realized.

He came to the door and tensed, circling his fingers around the edge to slowly, but surely, swing it open.

Jack's mouth unhinged in an open scream, it was high-pitched and slightly girly, but he didn't care. It rattled the house and he heard Sophie's short breaths crack up, her feet slap against the floor as she tumbled out of bed. It was dark, it dripped off the counter of the sink and pooled on the ground. Jack felt himself shiver and he collapsed on the ground, his knees curling underneath chest. He let out a dry, shriveled sob as he pulled himself on the floor towards Jamie's body. It had slipped off the sink, his arm was a stream of dying rivets and covered with a layer of drying crimson. The razor was scattered on the other side the bathroom. Jack let out another cry, cold tears making their way down his chilled cheeks. He gathered Jamie's limp body in his arms, pushing his face into his chest and rocking back and forth.

"No! No-pl-e" He screamed. It was gone now, he had let it fall too far, and it was gone now. Sophie's panicked gasps rang out behind him, but all he could concentrate on was the warmth against his thigh and chill coming from Jamie's chest.

"No!" He shouted. It was too much, it was crushing and devastating and Jack felt his mind explode. The grief hung heavy in the air, his sobs were raw and burned his throat. All he could see was red, and Jamie's angry face, it didn't have to end this way.

Why, why did it have to. He should've been more diligent, he should've been quicker to decide. He could've stopped this, but it was gone now. His only chance at happiness, Jamie's only chance at happiness, it was all flushed away in red. What was to happen now, he felt his soul curl up in loneliness. Perhaps he'd go back to the room, crawl up into the bed and never move again. Forever haunted by the red flashing across his eyes as he sobbed.

Sophie was prying at his shoulders, her fingers curling into his sweatshirt. He refused to let go, his arms curling around Jamie's body even tighter.

With all this, Jack failed to notice the design of the bathroom, like that would ever be of importance.

It was narrow, with a sink to the left and a toilet to the right side, beyond that a small shower, with a hanging faucet and a fuzzy mate adorned directly outside. There was a small window at the end, no curtain, it seemed to have fallen off and crumpled on the linoleum below. The moonlight flooded through the thin glass, making lines of white light on the tiles. They were curling outwards, they were curling towards Jamie.

Jack felt his breath hitch as something warm and cold touched his body, touched Jamie's body. Sophie's hand retracted from his shirt. The light, it was inviting, it came towards Jamie's body. Jack shot his head up, his shaking blue eyes widening.

"You-u." He cracked. It stopped for a moment, Jack realized.

"Please. Please help him, help me. I don't care if you just bring him back to human, please help him-m." More tears were falling. "I need him! I know you can! Please! Please! Please!"

Sophie's breathing was hitched. Jack felt himself tense as the light seemed to shrink away for a moment.

Then it slapped into them, Jack let go of Jamie as his skin became too hot to touch. His hands burned and he scrambled back, slipping on blood and crashing into Sophie's legs, sending them both sprawling.

Jack's eyes slipped closed, just for a second. There was a gasp, then he felt it, a smile. He didn't know how, but he thought that's how a smile should feel, from the man himself no less. His eyes shot open again.

"Jack."

**Xxx**

**MIM! :D **

**Next chapter will be an epilogue. I am sad that it is coming to a close, but this has been amazing. Thank you all! **


	15. Epilogue

**This is it! :D I finished! I am so happy! Thanks for this, it's been awesome.**

**You guys are amazing, this is amazing, and yes I know it's just an epilogue, but if I placed all of Jamie's struggles into one fanfiction, it'd be over 200 chapters. **

**And I am a lazy person.**

**So here's a friendly epilogue, hope you all like it! **

**Xxx**

_Five Years Later _

Jack smiled as he watched the soft, small shapes dwindle down from the blackened sky. There were patches of puffy clouds, scattered across the night and hiding the moon at sudden moments. Every day Jack would look up to the moon, even if he couldn't see it he knew it was still there, and thanked him. Not in his mind, he would open his mouth and thank him, regardless of whether or not someone was there to watch him in amusement. The park was cold and the pond was frozen over, a small bench had been built. They were currently curled up, legs pulled up to their chests.

He thanked him because when he turned around, he was still meet with chocolate eyes and a warm smile. Even if his hair wasn't the same, soft brown Jack had originally fallen in love with.

But a light pink was fine all the same, so were two lovely, white wings, in which one was currently curled around his back. Jack had laughed, laughed the day he finally realized that Jamie had been turned into the Guardian of Love. Ironic, he thought for a moment, but then regretted it, because it had turned out so well.

He was happy, he was so overjoyed that he could sit and watch, live through life and create frost from his hands, knowing full well that Jamie was sitting here right next to him. Well, he wasn't called Jamie anymore, not by anyone other than Jack, but that was okay. Jack liked having his real name all to himself, like it was a special secret on Jack could be trusted with. It had been hard, at first, Jamie almost tried to rip out his wings and dye his hair black with sharpie marker. Alex had made a mad dash over the moment she had heard, but she couldn't seem to see him. Neither could Sophie, she had shaken Jack for moments afterwards, tears streaming down her face, as she screamed about her brother.

North had pulled him aside later. "Can only be seen by those who have had true loves." He stated.

Jack had felt his chest swell for some moment.

The pathway, to his recovery, hadn't been easy. Jamie had tried to die more than once, and it took Alex three years and four boyfriends to finally spot him. The wings took quite a hit, and Jamie had refused to perform any lovely Guardian duties and run off to hide away for months on end, until Jack had dragged him out of his little cave and practically sobbed in his shirt until Jamie had reluctantly come back.

But that was just jokingly. Jack remembered their dark times, their fights, Jamie's eyes so full of pain. It was drained now, when Jack looked at him he couldn't see much of it anymore. It would always be there, he knew that for sure, but he was glad it was put away. That he had moved on for the better.

"Jack?" Jamie asked curiously, tilting his head to the side.

Jack smiled. "Sorry, remembering."

Jamie chuckled. "Uh-huh. I bet." He pulled his wing out, spinning Jack around quickly enough to pull him in for a kiss.

Jack felt Jamie's hair tickle his cheek and he smiled, as their lips were moving and soft, with no thought of ever stopping. It was trained and beautiful. Jamie's lips were hot, while Jack's were frozen. But neither of them cared, the cherished the bits of steam that would sometimes come off during their heavier makeout sessions. Oh how Jamie had changed, how he had grown. This is why Jack looked up at the sky every day and praised the moon, because it was so precious and so wonderful that he couldn't fathom it sometimes.

They pulled away with a slight gasp, their cheeks redden slightly and Jamie sporting a swollen bottom lip. Jack chuckled and nipped his nose.

"Jack Frost nipping at your nose…" Jamie hummed, his lips lifted in a small smile. Jack chuckled and nuzzled their cheeks together.

It was pure love, it was so beautiful.

Jamie sighed. "I can't believe this."

"Neither can I."

"Hey Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Jack smiled.


	16. Chapter 16

So I got a PM recently from a concerned reader, who said that there's a bug on FF that doesn't allow them to view the last chapters of stories.

This is just filler, so that the ending won't be the last chapter, and those who couldn't read it before can now.

Sorry for letting all your hopes up, this isn't another chapter. :P


	17. Chapter 17

Hello~ So I was thinking about doing a JackxJamie drabble fic, which would be inspired by review prompts! What do you guys think? I might even set up a tumblr account to receive asks. They would be one chapter, length would vary depending on the plot. I DO NOT write pornographic scenes, so please do not ask me, because I will NOT do any of them, regardless. I may have innuendos and slight sexual activity, but I don't write anything explicit so deal with it. me, as I will NOT do them. Do not leave prompts in this review section, just your thoughts.


End file.
